Valkyrie Pendragon
by StoryCrazy58
Summary: A destiny older than time thrust upon one young girl. Valkyrie Lupus, air to the throne of Drudainia ,the heart of magic in the five realms. With a deadly secret that few know. A story of love, loss, family and betrayal. Will the little wolf be able to stand up and hold together the Great prophecy, for you can't have 2 sides of the same coin, without the gold that binds it together
1. Prologue

**Valkyrie Pendragon**

A destiny as old as time itself, thrust upon one young girl. Will she be able to keep Arthur and Merlins destiny, to join the lands of Albion from falling apart. Join Valkyrie Arthur and Merlin as they go on an adventure of friendship, adventure, love and most importantly family. Based on the whole series will do a sequel whether you like it or not =^D . First fic PLEASE read and review.

**All rights belong to the people who created Merlin and the parts from the actual show belong to them too only thing I own are my edits but other than that every thing else belongs to the actors and the BBC. Any songs or things I put in the story belong to their original owners. Wish I owned it though life just isn't fair**

**And I****'****ve edited the chapters so far to PLZ read and thatks for everyone who is following and have favourited this loves yas keep reading and if you review ill read your storys and review too. **

**Prologue**

It was quiet at the castle of Drudainia, all were sleeping peacefully, when a cry was suddenly heard from the princesses room, Queen Arial, ran to the nursery, upon hearing her daughters cries. " Shshshsh ssssshhhh, sweetie, its ok mummy's here," she looked down on her daughter looked into her amazingblue eyes and smiled, how beautiful she was, and how powerful she was going to be, because when she was born, a surge of power spread throughout the entire five realms, causing Spring to come early. " A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn  
Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas féin  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir  
Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Maighdean uasal bhàn," the queen sung, her sweet lullaby to her precious daughter, and as the princess closed her eyes, her mother had a vision of her in the future, she was wearing a crown, her crown, with a baby in her arms, and a man with raven hair stood beside her wearing king Mitons crown. That vision caused a smile to form on her face, her Valkyrie would be great one day as she had always known.

As Queen Arial, was with her daughter, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot, was getting ready to raid, the kingdom as it was the heart of magic in the entire five realms. "On my signal," Uther said then he signalled and the army charged forwards.

King Miton came running to the nursery, "quickly Arial, grab Valkyrie, and run, that rouge Uther has had the nerve to attack our home, all because he believes magic is to blame for the death of his wife Ygraine, he is a fool," the king raved, " calm down, go prepare your knights as soon as I've sent Valkyrie away and I know she is safe, I'll join you," " your right my dear, you always know what to say," " Yes my love," the queen said calmly the king and queen kissed passionately as they didn't know what was going to happen or if they would ever be together again. They both said they loved each other and hugged Valkyrie and each other closely.

Valkyrie was crying loudly and causing it rain, with thunder and lightning crashing, through the night sky she was only three and yet she was immensely powerful. " shush, shush, my sweet, we must hide," the queen hushed her baby and saw a bush beside the river and she put her baby down and put the little princesses crown on her delicate head and began to sing in the old religions language, " Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad,

My babe, I have nothing I can give But this chance that you may liveI pray we'll meet again if He will deliver us," while she was singing she was talking about the destiny of the Great Emrys and his destiny with the Once and Future King Arthur Pendragon,

"Hush now, my baby Be still, love, don't cry Sleep as you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember my last lullaby So I'll be with you when you dream River, o river Flow gently for me Such precious cargo you bear Do you know somewhere she can live free?River, deliver her there," the queens eyes burned golden, with tears forming in her sapphire eyes, as she watch the river caress her baby and bring her where she would grow up in love and kindness, and she had a feeling, that Camelot would have a great role to play in her babies story.

The battle was over, and the king and queen lay dead in each others arms, while King Uther stood by the river, holding a child in his arms saying, " Don't you worry my sweet princess Valkyrie, I'll look after you now," and he and the other knights rode back to Camelot, with the princess, whose eyes burned as gold as the sun when she saw the great city of Camelot. The King was shocked, at this but realising that he should have known, the child would have magic, it was after all the last living heir to the thrown of Drudainia, the heart of magic. He thought to himself, this child is powerful and could be a great asset to the kingdom, I will love and protect her as my own. Because even when the girl was a babe, no one could hurt her, when Uther had seen her he had a sudden urge to take her and protect her, no one would hurt the child she had a power that no one could explain.

As the King rode into Camelot, a tall skinny, blonde boy with, blue eyes came running to him shouting, " FATHER, FATHER!" with the old physician Gaius walking behind him casually, knowing he would never catch up to him. "Arthur my boy, we have come back victorious and I have an important job for you young knight," Gaius looked at him with questioning eyes but knew not to question him. Arthur looked up at his father, proudly for he had never been given a job before let alone an important one, he thought to himself, I will do whatever my Father wants and make him proud. The king got down from his steed, and showed the boy the little princess whose eyes were so blue the sky and seas envied them. Arthur was the first person she looked upon on coming to Camelot and she knew she liked him, for she smile and laughed which made flowers grow all around them. Arthur was startled by the magical baby, but he loved her from the moment he set his eyes on her, he would protect her _no matter what _and he whispered that to the tiny looked upon the child and instantly new who she was, but Arthur confidently took the girl from his fathers arms and held her hand as they began to walk towards the castle, his head proudly raised, telling his now baby sister all about Camelot, and how they would become the noblest knights of all the land together and though she was a girl. Uther looked at his son and now daughter and smiled, he knew Arthur would fight to his last breath to protect the princess. Gaius looked at the king and asked, " My Lord what do you intend to do with the princess? For she is magic, it is what makes her without it she will surely die," the wise old man said, and Uther just replied," She is my daughter know and she is this kingdoms princess, I intend to love her as much as I love Arthur she will be my one exception for magic, and I believe that if I keep her away from magic she will be rid of the monstrosity that lives with in her. Now Gaius, can you go and help Arthur before he kills the girl," for the boy was struggling with the girl who was so confident and head strong it over whelmed him all the little lady wanted to do was go and play. Gaius rushed off to help the boy and smiled when he saw him laughing and hugging his sister, after he brought her over to one of the horses, he would be a great big brother.

And in time the whole kingdom would love the little princess, for she would be the one that would come out of the castle on a regular basis, without the guards and play with the towns people as if she were one of them, and when Arthur came looking for her, she would run to him and tell him of the great day she had. For Valkyrie would become the young princes best friend and confident, they had no secrets from each other and those they shared with them would stay until the day they died. The Kingdom blossomed with Valkyrie their princess for she was with the people and for the people, anytime of day, and any place. A young girl named Guinevere or Gwen to her friends would become very close to the girl as she, became the Lady Morgana's maid servant. And for Morgana, she and Valkyrie were sisters in more ways than then one as they would discover. For the Pendragon children, blood wasn't needed, it was bond that was what it was, for they were a family no matter what anyone said.

**A;N heyyah Guys hope you enjoyed this and for everyone that doesnt like these kind of things you dont have to worry about AN i dont do them often but i just wanted to say review and follow and favourite and this is the english translation of the Queens lullaby its from Disney Brave, "LOVE THAT FILM", Little baby, hear my voice  
I'm beside you, O maiden fair  
Our young Lady, grow and see  
Your land, your own faithful land  
Sun and moon, guide us  
To the hour of our glory and honour  
Little baby, our young Lady  
Noble maiden fair**


	2. The Dragons Call

**Chapter 1**

**The Dragons Call**

"VALKYRIE!" Arthur shouted!

Valkyrie grinned, running away from Arthur was one of the highlights of her day and as she dressed like a man all the time, it made it easier to run, he always seemed to be angry at her, well I can understand where he is coming from, she though, I'm not exactly an angel, but I supposed using magic to make him hit himself with his sword and then trip over his boots, falling straight into a patch of mud _was _going a _bit_ far. She laughed to herself turning a corner, when she came across Morgana looking out a window, she walked up to her with a frown on her face, Morgana was the most beautiful women in the kingdom, she shouldn't be sad, and as her sister she had to make sure that everything was alright. " Hey Morgana what's wrong?" I asked, all she did was nod at me and motion towards the window. Of course. It was an execution today, for a man with magic. When Morgana found out I had magic, she hated the executions, as did Arthur and I, although we couldn't publicly show it, it would be questioning the King. Morgana, Arthur and I, were very close, well I was to both of them, Morgana and Arthur argued most of the time. I looked out of the window and heard Uther, my father addressing the crowd, with a man on the executioners block, " Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther gave a hand signal to the executioner, Morgana looked away, but I didn't, I was used to seeing people die, I had been going to executions since I was little, Uther thought if I was seen going to them, the people would believe even more that what he was doing was right. I heard Uther again, " When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin," I was disgusted with him, I was only 17 so I didn't know magic back then, but I wanted to. When I was about 6 years old I had went to Gauis to ask him about my birth parents, and why I could do thing others couldn't. At that age my magic was completely out of control, as I had to keep hiding it from Uther. Gauis had told me that he didn't know who my parents were and that I come from a place that was once rich with magic, the Beautiful kingdom of Drudainia, but when Uther attack the kingdom fell. They wouldn't use their magic to hurt any of Uther's men but they wouldn't give up, and when their King and Queen were killed they still wouldn't give up, because they knew that the young princess and prince were safe. That was why I had magic so unlike others as I was born with mine and it came naturally to me. I also had a strange symbol on my wrist and shoulder blade, Gauis had told me that was the symbol of Drudainia, and I left him after that. And I had even more questions then when I had first gone in.

I was looking through the crowd, as I had a bad feeling, when I saw her, so old, it seemed she had wrinkles covering her entire body, she looked as if she would break if she even moved, but her eyes were fill with tears. It was the mans mother. She began to scream at my father, "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

"Seize her!" Uther bellowed, but it was too late, she had cast a spell and disappeared in a world wind of magic. My father, left the balcony, in a rush of fury. I was searching the crowd, to see if I could spot anymore threats, when my eyes came to rest on a tall, skinny boy with messy jet black hair, and amazing blue eyes, wearing a red scarf and blue tunic with a brown coat. Now he looked interesting, she thought, she had never felt power like his before, but it wasn't evil it was… innocent , untrained and scared to be shown, maybe he was like her, she thought, she hoped he was. "VALKYRIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" hearing Arthur shouting gave Valkyrie a shock. She gave Morgana a hug as she looked a bit shaken, and then started running again, as She saw, a dripping in muck or was it horse dung Arthur, she wasn't sure what he was covered in, all she did know was that he was, _**very angry **_and it didn't matter how much they loved each other, if Arthur caught Valkyrie, she would be killed, instantly and without hesitation, so she began to run all the while, teasing Arthur, as she kept making him trip up, hay its not my fault he has two left feet she thought to herself, but Arthur knew fine rightly, that magic was afoot, and all Valkyrie did was laugh.

" Valkyrie, Valkyrie," Valkyrie heard that annoying voice in her head, "ugh I'm trying to sleep you big git!" Valkyrie thought angrily, " Come down _now_, and learn to respect your elders!" the voice demanded, "Fine I'm coming, keep your scales on, jeesh, you don't like it when I wake you up," Valkyrie replied getting even more annoyed. Valkyrie got dressed quickly, and ran down to the dungeons, it was late and the guards on watch had fallen asleep, lazy brutes, Valkyrie would shout at them later She walked, around the, corridor the guards guarded, and came to a big clearing to where a huge dragon was chained up. " Hello, young princess," the Great Dragon said. " Hi Kilgharrah, what did you want me for, I was having a vision dream and it was nice, it was of Arthur and that skinny new boy, do you know who he is?" Valkyrie asked curious, she had felt a power about the boy, but she didn't know why, if he had magic, why come here, to the very kingdom that hated it, stupid Uther, why couldn't he see that magic is good and loving, it is woven into the entire fabric of the world, its what makes it, without magic, there would be no love, no colour and no world. "Have you met him yet?" The cryptic dragon asked "No I haven't but I want to, I'm curious about him, I get an odd feeling about him, it's almost like I know him, from somewhere, but I know I have never met the boy before have you met him?" Valkyrie said, she wanted answers and she just wasn't getting them, for the dragon always spoke in riddles, and it was annoying. "No I haven't met the boy, but I will, and you Valkyrie have an important role to play in his and Arthur's destinies, for you are what is going to hold everything together, your love and you family honour, is what makes you, you and you cant have two sides of the same coin, without the gold that binds it together," the dragon replied, this girl did indeed have a great part to play, as the young princess would soon learn, for one day the boy would hold her heart, and her his. "But how, please I have so many questions, and what coin, and what gold?" Valkyrie asked agitated, how could she be apart of such a big destiny, Albion's, all she was, was a girl nothing special about that, even though she was a princess, she had always acted as one of the people, and always protected those who needed protecting, she did what was right not what was written in the stars. " All of your questions will be answered in time my dear, but now I believe you want to shout at those guards up there, for it is nearly dawn and they will awake soon, now go" the dragon gave a sort of scaly grin and Valkyrie laugh, " Yes I do want to shout at them, they should be awake and watching you who knows who could sneek in here for your regular crypticniss and riddle me this conversations," she said while rolling her eyes, " anyway until next time as you like to put it," she said with a grin on her face, she was still annoyed about the whole boy with the scarf thing but she could never be mad at the dragon, he had tried teach her, along with Gauis, to harness her magic and control it although it didn't work, they said she needed someone like her to teach and learn with her. " Goodbye sweet princess until next time again," the dragon laughed, " See I told you," Valkyrie stated matter of factly, as she ran to the opening of the cave to start shouting at the guards and while she ran, she realised, that she hadn't seen Gauis in _two whole days_, and she was missing the old man, she would go see him as soon as she was done with guards.

"**GAUIS!"** Valkyrie yell throwing her arms around the old man. " Valkyrie my dear, I was afraid that you had forgotten me," Gauis sulked, " I could never forget you Gauis, I love you too much, I have been very busy, with all the pranks I've been pulling on Arthur, and with the execution yesterday, lets just say I haven't been myself and….. Oh my gravy, Gauis what happened your bed?" Valkyrie said concerned as she noticed the crushed bed and also noticed the railing, where he kept his books was also broken. "Gauis are you alright? Did you fall, what happened please tell me," " Nothing happened my dear, don't worry yourself, my bed just broke from age and the railings old too, so _don't _worry yourself," Gaius said calmly but still eager to get off the subject of his new ward, he knew he would have to tell her sooner or later about him but he wasn't quite ready yet and he knew Merlin wouldn't want everyone to know about him, but the boy and the princess would probably feel a whole lot better with someone like themselves to confide in. "Gauis you know I'll find out eventually, and let me help you fix all of this you keep an eye out for people coming." and with that Valkyrie started to clean the room, with magic obviously. When the door burst open, and Arthur strode in, narrowly dodging a piece of wood that was heading straight at him, "VALKYRIE!" Arthur yelled, " No need to yell Arthur I'm right here doofus," Valkyrie joked, "What have I told you about your magic, please I don't want to see anything happen to you and your late for training Father finally lets you go to the training and you repay him by showing up late, know come on," Arthur said promptly, " lucky for you I was finished," Valkyrie said sticking her tongue out at him while pretending to huff with her arms folded. Arthur rolled his eyes andgrabbed her arm and they both said a hasty goodbye to Gauis Valkyrie promising to come back later when her idiotic brother wasn't around causing, Gauis to laugh, " Alright my dear see you later, I want you to meet someone anyway," Gauis said still laughing at her innocence and the fact that Arthur caused her to trip on the steps leading out of his chambers, in his haste to get to training.

Ugh why do I have to be here they aren't even training Valkyrie thought, they are just torturing poor Morris, " Come on Arthur stop it, it's not even funny, stop being a prat!" Valkyrie stated, Arthur just shoved off the insult and went back to torturing Morris. " Where's the target?" Arthur coxed, while his gang of so called knights, laughed in the background, but shut up when Valkyrie gave them a look of pure venom, " Don't be such bullies call yourselves 'knights' why that boy is more worthy to be a knight then you lot combined," Valkyrie said indicating to the scarf boy, who she only just realised, it was the scarf boy, " I'm talking to you too you prat!" Valkyrie shouted to Arthur, but her eyes still fixed on the boy. "There, Sir?" Morris asked Arthur, "It's into the sun?" said Arthur, "But, it's not that bright," Morris said innocently while Arthur smirked and Valkyrie looked at Arthur with disgust. "A bit like you, then?" Arthur retorted causing his "Knights" to laugh, but they didn't look at Valkyrie as they knew she would be giving them daggers. Well poor Morris he doesn't deserve to be picked on she thought, "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris asked, while he picked it up and started to bring it round to the opposite side of the training field. Valkyrie only just heard Sir Nigel say, "Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy," and Arthur replied, "This'll teach him," and the other knights joined in on goading Arthur to do something. Arthur began to throw daggers at the target, shocking Valkyrie and Morris, " Hey hang on!" Morris shouts to Arthur, " Don't stop!" Arthur laughs, Morris steps back a couple of paces and asks, " Here?" just then Valkyrie sees one of her best friends Gwen, shaking a curtain out one of the upper windows while frowning at Arthur. At least someone besides me has some sense to see what Arthur is doing is wrong, "Come on Arthur stop being such a spoilt brat and leave the boy be," Valkyrie shouts over the laughter from the knights, but Arthur ignores her, " I told you to keep moving!" Arthur shouts to Morris while throwing another dagger, " Come on! Run!" Morris gives Valkyrie a pleading look, while trying to run under the weight of the target. " Do you want some moving target practise?" Arthur shouted to the knights and Valkyrie, " Stop it Arthur you might hurt him," Valkyrie yells to Arthur when Morris suddenly drops the target and it rolls to the boy with the scarf's feet, and he puts his foot on it so Morris can't pick it up, Valkyrie looked at him and saw that he was just as annoyed with Arthur as she was, "Hey, come on, that's enough," the boy said, and Valkyrie thought, this boy obviously doesn't know who Arthur is, but she still liked the boy, not many but she would stand up to Arthur the royal prat, "What?" Arthur said confused looking at the boy as if he had gone mad. "You've had your fun, my friend," the boy replied, "Do I know you?" Arthur asked looking at him, with a smug look on his face, but the boy replied, "Er, I'm Merlin," so that's the name of this mystery boy, who she has been so curious about lately. "So I don't know you," Arthur said striding towards the boy, " No," the boy called Merlin replied, Valkyrie was getting ready to rush forward and steal Arthur sword so he didn't run the insolent boy through, because she liked the boy for some reason. "Yet you called me friend?" Arthur asked, " That was my mistake," Merlin said, oh come on boy get out of there while you still can Valkyrie thought while she walked up to Arthur, and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him doing something stupid, and also to get a better look at the boy, he had amazing blue eyes that seemed to make her melt like butter then and there, and messy jet black hair, with a baggy tunic and scarf, with a brown jacket.

(Merlin POV)

"Yes I think so," the prat said. I wonder who the girl is Merlin thought as she walked up to Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder. She's very beautiful and seems very close to this prat, she had long, warm dark brown hair with a slight curl, tied up in a high pony tail, which cascaded down her back in a long plait with eyes so blue the sky and oceans would envy them and a golden halo around the black dot in the middle and so filled with love, and compassion, and curiosity that seemed to be sent in his direction. What she was wearing confused him the most, obviously she was of Nobel birth, yet she was dressed in the clothes of a man, black trousers, black boots, a purple tunic, with a strap which held her bow and arrows and she wore a belt which held a dagger and sword and most of all he could sense a power coming from her, so powerful it over whelmed him, and just looking at her made his knees buckle and heart beat faster. "Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," he said to the prat while walked away and it made the girl who seemed about his age laugh a laugh which was so beautiful, it seemed to make the sun shine brighter and flowers grow. The prat snorted and said, "Or I one who could be so stupid," which made him stop walking and turn around to face the ass, as he turned around he saw the girl look at the man beside her with daggers in her eyes but he didn't look down at her,

(Valkyries POV)

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asked trying to intimidate him, "No," Merlin replied. Arthur smirked, "Would you like me to help you?" Arthur asked smugly, Valkyrie was disgusted with his behaviour, why did he have to be such an ass she thought to herself. Valkyrie held her head in her hands, "I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin replied, " Oh god boy walk away, walk away while you still can," she whispered to Merlin. Arthur was chuckling now, "Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked, god boys will be boys won't they thought Valkyrie

"You have no idea?" Valkyrie looked at Merlin and said quietly, " Back down, you'll get hurt, please back down," she looked at him pleadingly, she knew Arthur would hurt him if he got the chance, so she sneakily, slipped his sword out of its rest and hid it behind her back almost childishly while Merlin grinned at her and Arthur looked curiously down at her then returning to Merlin and saying, "Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come _oooooo_n." Arthur taunted, while Valkyrie shook her head furiously in Merlin's direction, but despite all warning, he took at swing at Arthur and he skilfully twisted Merlin's arm behind his back. Valkyrie cringed as it looked painful and shakes her head in Arthur and Merlins direction, why? She thought why did the fool have to do that? "I'll have you thrown in jail for that," Arthur states, "That's not fair you practically told him to take a swing, and if he hadn't you would have, don't be such a prat!" Valkyrie yelled at Arthur in Merlins defence. Why would she be helping me? Merlin thought I'm just a peasant and she's a noble and probably his betrothed he thought grimly. " What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked, while Valkyrie slowly edged away from Arthur, "No. I'm his son,….Arthur," he states while taking him out at the knees.

While Valkyrie and Gwen are walking through the town, they see Merlin in the stocks being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children and Gauis walking past laughing. When the children leave, Valkyrie and Gwen walk over to Merlin, and Merlin didn't recognise Valkyrie as she had the hood of her cloak up. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," Gwen says introducing herself, Merlin looked up and saw her standing there and said, "Right I'm Merlin," while holding out his hand further from the stocks to shake hers, "Although, most people just call me Idiot," he states and I laugh guiltily at that and he smiles up at me while Gwen says, " No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave," trying to bring the boys confidence back to it's former glory, Valkyrie smirks while she says that, because, it was a very, very, very stupid thing to do but yes, it was also very brave. "It was stupid," Merlin says promptly, " Well your right there mate," I say and Merlin and Gwen look at me, " Sorry but it was very, very stupid, but it was also very brave, I saw it first hand now didn't I, but you didn't take any of my warnings now did you," she said putting her hands on her hips and looking down at him, but he looked confused.

Valkyrie realised that her hood was still up so she takes it down so he can see her face smiling at him, " I'm Valkyrie, well as most people call me _princess_ or _lady_ but don't you dare call me that, if you want to live. You can call me Val like Gwen here." I say smiling, " Well hi Val, um forgive me for asking but you don't seem _very_," he says trying to think of the word, but she beat him to it, " Princessey, yeah I know, I've never been, don't like all that girly stuff, but Gwen here is, and like

I was saying, your act with my brother was very stupid and very brave I was impressed

," Valkyrie says grinning. Gwen rejoins the conversation by saying, "Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him," she says and Val looks at her as if to say, wait a _boost_ his confidence, you're a _great friend_, but Merlin snorts and says," Oh, I-I could have beat him," and I nod in agreement adding, " Yeah I'm sure you've got **loads **of _tricks_ up your sleeve," she says winking at him, he looks slightly worried, she thought, oh great he'll probably think I'm going to tell Uther his secret, but Gwen interrupts her thoughts, by saying, " You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows," looking him up and down while saying it. He looks at her and says, " _Thanks_," she raises her hands in defence and Val can't help but laugh at this and says, " Your nice Gwen, I'm sure he's just hiding it behind his baggy clothes," Merlin and Val laugh at this and Gwen raises her hands again and says, "No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well…," Val thinks to herself I can't wait to see what she says next, "What?" Merlin asks curiously, "You don't look like that," she answers and Valkyrie bursts out laughing while Merlin motions them closer and whispers, "I'm in disguise," the girls laugh and Valkyrie looks as if she's a raspberry she that red in the face from laughing, "Well, it's great you stood up to him," Valkyrie says to him, pretending to clap and cheer for him when he asks, "You think so?" Val nods and says, " I know so," Merlin blushes slightly then Gwen adds, "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." Merlin looked proud of himself and said, "Oh, yeah?" and Valkyrie nods, " Mm-hmm. But lets give Arthur a break, he may be a good for nothing, git but he is my brother, and you guys don't know him like I do he is like, really…_deep,_" Valkyrie says while trying to keep a straight face, but failing when Gwen and Merlin laugh at her. They see the children returning, with more rotten fruit and veg, and Merlin says, " Oh, excuse me, ladies. My fans are waiting." Val laughs and she and Gwen run across the road just as they start pelting him with veg and Valkyrie laughs at them while saying, " Give him hell, he _tried_ to beat up my big brother," "_Thanks_." Merlin says sarcastically while wincing from the tomato that just hit him on the nose.

" What do you think of him Gwen, I think he is really sweet, " Valkyrie says, " So do I, so do I." Gwen replies while blushing slightly, Valkyrie gave her a knowing smile, but also for some strange reason felt slight annoyed.

Valkyrie was walking with Arthur and some other knight when they saw Merlin, coming their way and Valkyrie smiled and waved which he returned then walked away only to hear Arthur teasing from behind him," How's you knee walking coming along?" he laughed, but I looked at him and mouthed stop it you dingbat. Merlin was still walking when my idiot brother teases, " Aw, don't run away!" and Merlin stops walking and says, "From you?" Valkyrie looks at Arthur mouthing stop! But he continues to torture the poor boy by sighing and saying as if he really meant it, "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb," Valkyrie really had to give her brother points and Merlin too they really knew what to say at the right time, "Look, I've told you you're an ass," Merlin says turning round to face Arthur, "I just didn't realise you were a royal one." Valkyrie begins to giggle again, why could this boy make her laugh so easily, well he's really funny, but Arthurs really funny too, she thought when Merlin said, "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" he says sarcastically. Arthur laughing while he spoke," I could take you apart with one blow," and Merlin replied by saying, "I could take you apart with less than that," a lot of ooooooooooooo's are filling the air while Valkyrie walks over to stand beside Merlin and says to him, " Stop it know, I know your secret don't use it to win a stupid fight and really, he could take you apart with one blow, I don't want you to get hurt so please don't take it any further," and she then backed off to the side as she knew he wouldn't heed her warning, but he looked shocked that she new his secret. " Are you sure?" Arthur asked and Merlin took off his jacket ready to fight while Val looked worried and hid her face while Arthurs laughter fills the air. Arthur tosses him a mace while saying, " here you go," but Merlin couldn't catch it and Arthur swings his with ease, and Arthur says confidently, " Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth" Merlin retorts confidently, "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Valkyrie laughed and said, " Oh he's a natural at that," still giggling. Arthur looked almost shocked and said snorting, "You can't address me like that," Merlin looks down at his feet saying, "I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" while giving a little bow which Valkyrie laughed at and Arthur frowned her way and giving a perturbed grin he swings violently backing Merlin into the market stalls while a crowd begins to gather. Arthur yells, " Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" standing up on a wheel barrow while Merlins mace is stuck. He begins to walk closer to Merlin, Valkyrie hiding behind her hands. Merlin falls over a fruit stand, and running while Arthur jumps over it, and runs after him still swinging his mace. Merlin falls down on some hay and Arthur chuckles, "Haha. You're in trouble now," while looking for something to help him Merlin says, " Oh God," he sees a couple of hooks and magically makes then entangle themselves

with Arthurs mace, Arthur quickly untangles it but then steps on a box which Merlin magically moved, " OW argh!" he yells, Valkyrie looking concerned for her brother, but then forgets it as he pursues, Merlin again. Merlin ties a rope and uses it to trip Arthur and Merlin picks up his mace yelling at him, "Do you want to give up?" Arthur, " To you?" Merlin asks again, " Do you, Do you want to give up?" Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd standing beside Valkyrie looking disappointed and Val pointing and mouthing to Arthur and then stops as Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up and Valkyrie looks at Arthur. Arthur says, "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." and he walks away, motioning Valkyrie who was talking with Gauis to come

with him.

Valkyrie was waiting out side Gauis' chambers until all the shouting stopped

.After it stopped she heard at door slam and she knocked on the door politely

and went inside. " Hi Gauis. How's Merlin, I hope he's ok because it was Arthur's fault honestly, he did start it, ask anyone, It wasn't Merlins fault," I said quickly, trying to protect him from his guardians wrath Gauis just looked at her slightly swayed she didn't usually like strangers he thought how strange, but the two of them are very alike in more ways than one. He motioned, for her to help him prepare a potion to help with Merlin wounds. She did as Gauis asked, but every so often looked up to Merlins room, hoping he would come down, "If you don't stop staring at that door your going to burn a hole in it my dear," the old man joked, Valkyrie blushed slightly and said,

"Oh sorry Gauis, it's just, I'm worried about him, he's the only one that is like me, here and I want to tell, but I can't find the right place or time," Gauis just smiled at the girl standing in front of him, she truly had a heart of gold, she had only known the boy a day and still, she acted as if the boy meant the world to her, " I understand my dear, just let me tend to his wound and then you can go up and help him," he said and Valkyrie nodded at him and sat down waiting for Gauis to come down.

It felt like an age until Gauis finally, came down from his room and told her she could go up. She felt nervous going up and she didn't know why, it wasn't like she was developing a crush on the boy, oh no she thought to herself, I'm not aloud remember, it's just not possible for me to love so get it out of you head girl. She walked up to his door but before she knocked Gauis said, "I'll be back, I must see to Arthur, I'll be back in half an hour, bye my dear," "Bye," I replied. I knocked on the door being polite as I didn't want to storm in on him as I would Arthur and Morgana, I liked Merlin and I wanted to treat him with the respect he deserved. He was my friend, and I wanted to keep it that way. After I knocked I heard a quiet, "Come in" from the other side of the door and Valkyrie felt a rush of heat in her cheeks as she opened the door slowly to see a bare chest Merlin sprawled out on the bed before her, ugh why did he have to not wear a shirt, when I come to see him _**why**_, she thought. When he heard the door open he around to see Valkyrie standing at the door and blushed a little as he wasn't wearing a shirt, " oh um hey Val, what are you doing here, I thought you'd be lounging up in the castle laughing at me with Arthur and the knights," he said glumly sitting up and indicating to the bed so I could sit down. " Why would I do that,

I was worried about you, and I see my worries were worth something," Valkyrie said noticing the cut on his shoulder, "Your poor back must be killing you?" she said concerned and sadly embarrassed about her brothers behaviour, she grabbed the clothe that had some blood on it, which she presumed was Merlins and started to dab it on his wounds, " Why are you doing this to a person like me, I'm a monster and a commoner, you're a princess and perfect you don't have a curse placed upon you like I do," he said quietly, " Merlin 1, don't you ever call me a princess again or I'll stick your head on a spike and 2nd don't you ever think that I wouldn't do this for you, you're my friend, I know I haven't known you long but you're my friend and 3 you are most definitely _**not **_a bloody monster, you idiot, you are the kindest and sweetest person I have ever met along with Gwen, and fourthly, last one promise," she said winking at him granting her a smile, "your not alone, and you don't have a curse it a gift a most wondrous gift. Why on earth would you think that and weather you actually had a curse or three heads or 15 legs I would still be your friend no matter what," Merlin looked slightly shocked at this and said sadly, " But you don't know what it's like having to hide my magic, every day of my life and now I'm here it doesn't matter if I use it to save someone Uther will have me executed without a seconds glance," Merlin was getting really up set now and the fact that he didn't have a shirt on wasn't helping Valkyrie at the moment so she decided she would tell him, he needed to know he wasn't alone and Valkyrie, most of all understood his pain. " Merlin you don't understand I do know what its like to have to hide my magic every day of my life, but look I'm the Kings daughter, and I have had magic since I was born, and this mark on my risk it's the symbol of the druid leaders, the Kingdom of Drudainia, Gauis and I

think that is where I come from, because you see, Uther isn't my birth father, but since the moment he brought me here I have been his daughter and him my father. Arthur and Morgana and I aren't bonded by blood we are bonded by love, our love for one another keeps us strong," Valkyrie said, finally able to get it off her chest and to have someone who understood her. Merlin looked completely shocked, Valkyrie had magic, how could this be, he would have to ask Gauis about it but first he needed proof she was telling him the truth. " Ok Val forgive me for asking but can you show me some proof?" Valkyrie understood where he was coming from she herself would ask the very same question. She looked at the candle her eyes burning gold, and a dragon suddenly appeared from it flying around the room causing Merlin to laughing at it. And all of a sudden Merlin picked her up and spun her around, he was happy he wasn't alone. They hugged and Valkyrie blushed even more as she was squished up against his bear chest. Suddenly some mistletoe grew from the ceiling right above them. " Oh look Merlin, mistletoe, and it's not even Christmas yet," Valkyrie said completely confused, Merlin looked a bit sheepish and said, " well should we um… keep up tradition, like it wouldn't be anything but tradition," I looked at him and said, " Yes for tradition," and slowly, and nervously his lips, touched mine they we soft and wet, and it felt like I was flying it was the first time I had ever kissed a boy and it felt so perfect like it was destiny, I am convinced that right now if you zoomed into my eyes,behind the darkness of my lids you would see fireworks that matched the popping in my ears and vivid flowing of my blood now I am pretty sure I have no lungs,The most perfect kiss of my life.I never want it to end, but you know I need my lungs back.

We broke apart and we both blushed, it had lasted a lot longer than we both thought it would, and I realised that I was late for tea with my father and I told him I had to go. We said goodbye and I walked out of his room and ran to my chambers blushing and I couldn't stop smiling. Wait I'm not aloud to like him, remember dipstick she thought, and anyway Uther would have his head for even blinking at me, Morgana was different any man could look at her, but no I'm not going to put him in that situation, but does every kiss feel like that, feel so right as if it was um…. Destiny that's the word destiny.

No Morgana you cant make me," Valkyrie huffed trying to hide behind her changing screen as Morgana and Gwen laughed at her distress, " Oh come on Val we're positive you look beautiful come on out and show us." Morgana states, and even though she and Gwen almost buckle over with laughter, "Alright but I never wear a dress and it feels so airy ok so, I'm only doing this so we can escort each other ok Morgana," Valkyrie says nervously as she steps out from behind the screen wearing a strapless purple gown, the bodice glittering with small purple gems, and a purplish, bluish ribbon around her tiny waist, then cascading down into a beautiful purple skirt with a slightly lighter shade of purple and more see through tulle, so soft to touch. She had her hair in a messier, but slightly more stylish ponytail. When Morgana and Gwen saw her they gasped at the hidden beauty of the young girl. Morgana and Gwen had stopped laughing and seem to have tears in their eyes, " Valkyrie you look so beautiful, you really look beautiful in dresses, aww your so gorgeous," Gwen states tearing up at bit and then thinking to herself, wow she's even more beautiful than Morgana, I wonder why she hides her beauty, oh wait, its probably because she wants to be respected, for herself and not her looks, well after tonight, Morgana is definitely not, the most beautiful in the entire 5 kingdoms and she can kiss good bye, scaring the men away, she'll have to threaten them with her sword. "Oh my god Val, you are so….," Morgana begins to say but ends up crying instead as she is so proud of her baby sister, " Oh do I look that bad, I'll go change then," Valkyrie says quickly and slightly embarrassed as her cheeks had turned a slightly darker shade, but Morgana grabs her arm while wiping the tears from her eyes and says, " Come on your beautiful, and you should show it, come on are we escorting each other or not?" laughing the three women walk from the room and make there way down to the Great Hall.

(Merlins POV)

Entering the Great Hall, and seeing all the beautiful colours, was overwhelming. Merlin stood beside his guardian when he saw the prince prat himself. Merlin thought oh great there's Arthur, the royal prat, as he sees him joking with his friends, and then he notices as Arthur does a double take, quickly followed by Merlin, as a very beautiful, women walks into the hall. Merlin is staring at her when he hears Gauis say, "Merlin. Remember, you're here to work," but he continues to stare at her. Merlin is still staring at Morgana when he replies to him, "Oh, yeah," but then he sees Arthur approach Morgana, and begin to talk to her. Gwen quietly slides up beside him and says, "She looks great, doesn't she? But wait till you see Val," Merlin looks at her, only just realising she's there and replies, "Yeah," "Some people are just born to be queen," Gwen continues and he looks down at her shocked and says, " No!" Gwen looks at him and replies kindly, "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" at that last part she looks almost sick, "Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men," he says chuckling, "No, I like much more ordinary men like you," Gwen says indicating to him. Merlin says quietly, "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary," Gwen looks a bit nervous and says quickly, "No, I didn't mean _you, _obviously. Not _you_. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men _like _you," indicating on the _like. _Merlin thinks well that's nice of her and replies awkwardly, " Thanks," and they turn awkwardly away from each other. When the doors open again, Morgana has joined her sister at the door and is walking with her, laughing and joking about who knows what. Merlin is completely blown away with the beauty of the young women who he can hardly believe he kissedonly hours ago he almost doesn't recognise her. Now that is someone who was born to be queen, Morgana, looked Almost childish standing next to her. Wow, she is so beautiful, Merlin thought, why does she hide it away, behind men's clothing, and a sword. He'll have to ask her someday. As she walked past him and Gauis she gave them both a big bright smile which they returned awe stricken.

(Valkyrie POV)

Valkyrie walks with Morgana to where Arthur is standing with his so called 'knights' , " Here Val I really couldn't be bothered talking to Arthur, so you go on a head ok," Morgana says with her why oh why does it have to be Arthur voice while walking over to some Lord. As Valkyrie walks past Merlin and Gauis, she gives both a bright smile, they seem sort of um what's the word, in aww, as does the rest of the hall, why oh why did she have to look bad in this dress she thought, I'm never going to live this down. She walks up to Arthur and notices the knights around him are staring at her quite openly, and Arthur notices too and tells them something and they quickly scatter looking quite sacred. " Oh um hello, my lady I was just looking for my sister the _Princess_ Valkyrie, you haven't seen her have you," he jokes cheekily indicating on the _princess_, " Oh wait Val is that you, oh my my who knew you could look so radiant little sis," he continues with a grin on his face. Valkyries face is red and is about to reply with her usual '_don't call me a bloody princess or lady or I'll kill you' _when they hear the trumpets announcing the Kings arrival and they go to take their seats at the head table. Valkyrie is seated beside Morgana tonight, as the Lady Helen, will be taking her seat for the evening.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," the King announces and we applaud and we all take a seat as the Lady Helen begins to sing. As the Lady Helen sings she notices her father, Morgana and Arthur, as well as the others, in the hall begin to drift to sleep. Merlin is standing beside Arthur, indicating for her to cover her ears and she does as he says. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers and Merlin and Valkyrie notice the Lady Helen staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve and before Valkyrie can react the chandelier falls on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger, she looks at Merlin and says, " Did you do that?" and he nods, " Thanks," she says relived but he raises his arms to indicate that it didn't matter. The members of the Court begin to awake and pull the cobwebs off themselves. Uther, Valkyrie and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. She raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur but Merlin quickly pulls Arthur out of harms way and they fall to the ground, just as the dagger, slices into his chair. Mary tries to get up but before she can Valkyrie grabs the dagger and throws it towards her heart killing her instantly. The king, prince and princess stare at Merlin. " You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid," my father says grateful and Valkyrie adds ginning slyly, " Of course, he is a hero, there is only one thing for it," and she whispers something to her father, who nods in agreement. "Oh, well…" Merlin says trying to get the attention off him, "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," she says grinning as she knew he would get the award she told her father to give him, "No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," he says again and Valkyrie barely resist the urge to stick her tongue out at him for calling her _Your Highness_. "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special," Uther says going along with Valkyries plan and she can't resist grinning, " Well…" Merlin says intrigued, "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," father says and it is extremely hard for Valkyrie to keep a straight face at the shock registering on the two boys faces, while clapping along with the others. Merlin and Arthur glared at the young girl, "Father!" Arthur argues, and Merlin and Arthur look away from each other obviously not happy. My work here is done Valkyrie thought to herself, this is going to be an interesting adventure.

**So what did you think, Its my first ff so don't be too harsh on me I edited quite a bit of this as well as changing the summery so keep reading and what did you think about the mistletoe and Merlin and Valkyrie, please review and tell me what you think idea are also welcome. Thanks loves yas**


	3. Valient

**Chapter 2**

**Valiant**

"Ready?" Arthur asked. Poor Merlin Val thought, he has to be his man servant, no thanks to me, but its still hilarious seeing him and Arthur bicker so its worth is. "Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked. Valkyrie gave him a pitiful look as Arthur said, "Not really," Val laughed, as Merlin tried to draw his sword and Arthur attacked him with skill. Arthur shouted instructions, "Body. Shield. Body. Shield," and Merlin tried to keep up but he failed miserably, aw Arthur will be the end of that boy Val thought. "Shield," Merlin says still trying to get the hang of things, " Head," Arthur says as he hits him around the head, " Head. Ow!" Merlin whines. "Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying," " Arthur that's not fair he is trying, he doesn't have the skill you have, he's only just started," Valkyrie said while trying to hold back laughter. Complementing Arthur wasn't something Valkyrie did often, but he was going to kill Merlin, if she didn't try to butter him up a bit. Grabbing Merlin's back Arthur shouts at Valkyrie, " it doesn't matter he has to, he's my manservant it's his job, no thanks to you," he states glaring at the girl , " now come on Merlin try!" " I am," he says obviously in pain. " Once more," Arthur says while Valkyrie casually lies back on the grass, trying to look worried, but its just too much when Merlin says terrified, " Oh no," "To the left. To the right. And left. Head," Arthur shouts. Valkyrie cringes when he hits Merlins head, "Ow!" "Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win," Arthur growls, attacking again, "Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body," Merlin begs, "Shield," Arthur shouts and Merlin looks confused saying, "Shield. Ah," when Arthur hits him across the head again, causing Merlin to tumble over and his helmet to fall off. Valkyrie got up off the grass and walked over to Merlin her eyes full of conserved, "Ow," Merlin says when Valkyrie looks down at him, and she gives him a cheeky smile. "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow," " And some princes too, _**prince**_Arthur," Valkyrie says smirking at him, remembering the first time Arthur taught her how to fight, she was about 5, she was very young but Arthur said your never too young, or too old to learn how to defend yourself, " Well yes Valkyrie, but if you remember, we _**swore we wouldn't speak of that ever again**_," he says grimacing at the memory, for when he had first handed Valkyrie a sword, she was a naturally skilled warrior, far more skilled then the King himself, and she knocked him out, for _**three**_ whole days, it still hurt to think about it. " Aw tell me," Merlin grins, " NO!" Arthur barks, while Val laughed and said to Merlin, " Coarse, I'll tell you when prince party pooper, isn't around," Arthur glared at her while she relaxed back down on the grass beside Merlin who looked up at Arthur asked hopefully, " is it over?" Valkyrie looked at Arthur who said with a smug look, " That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?" while swinging a mace over his head skilfully. Merlin sighs and Val laughs at his discomfort.

After the short time Merlin had been in Camelot, it was very difficult to keep the two apart, even though she was a _princess, (_ugh how she hated that word) and he was a servant they had become best friends, even though the King forbid it, it was impossible for them not to be friends, they were exactly the same, not exactly the same Valkyrie was a skilled warrior, when Merlin could barely hold a sword without falling over. But they were a perfect match from the start. Valkyrie had found that since Merlin had come to Camelot her life was a lot better, and she also found that her magic was improving immensely, with him practicing with her.

Valkyrie and Merlin, were walking up to Gauis's chambers, telling each other jokes. Well, Merlin was telling the jokes while Valkyrie was helping him walk. Oh my gravy, she thought, he's really heavy for such a skinny dude, " Ugh Merlin not to seem rude but could you for me, " putting on her puppy dog eyes that no, one especially Merlin, couldn't say no to. Every time she used her puppy dog eyes Merlin seemed to melt like butter and do what ever she wanted, " maybe try to um…" she said trying to find the right way to put it, "what, spit it out," he laughed, "um, um loose some weight, " she said quickly and then gasped as he put all of his weight on her for support, " and I mean it in the most loving and caring way possible," she says with an award winning smile. Merlin turned away pretending to be offended, " well thanks, I thought that we were friends, now I know, we aren't," he says, faking crying, turning around just enough for her to see him wipe a fake tear away, " You're a really bad actor" Valkyrie said insulting him again, "sorry, sorry, you know I love you, and I say these things to help you," she said with another grin, and she's rewarded with Merlins classic grin, " I know that, _your majesty_," he says with a wink and letting go of Valkyrie to do a little bow, but just as he's about to lean on her again, Valkyrie steps out of the was causing Merlin to stumble, " hey wait up I thought you were helping me," he yells to Valkyrie as she stalks off, and into Gauis' chambers.

" Hello my dear how are you today?" Gauis asks, " I'm fine Gauis just here to laugh at Merlin as usual," she states taking a seat a Gauis' table still annoyed at Merlin. Gauis chuckles at Merlin as he stumbles into the room, "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gauis asked casually. Merlin looked at Valkyrie and taped his head, obviously trying to make her laugh, and said "Do you hear clanging?" Valkyrie restrains the giggle wanting to leave her lips and gets up and drags Merlin over to the table, pushing him down onto the seat and giving him her best Uther glare while sitting down next to him and replying to Gauis, "Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." he tells Gauis while he messages his shoulders. " It's not _**that**_ hard Merlin, and I'll help you what are friends for," she says still angry at him for calling her your majesty. "Oh we're friends again are we?" Merlin asks causing Valkyrie to stick her tongue out at him, "onhríne achtung bregdan," Merlin says, and a book slides over to him, and opens. " OI," Gauis says slapping him on the back of the head. Aww Merlin looks like he wants to cry, poor baby Valkyrie thought, "What've I told you about using magic like this?" Gauis said clearly disappointed with the boy, "If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself," Merlin states pleading his case and causing Val to laugh, he could always make her laugh, " I could have passed it to you, you know, I haven't been training today, just lounging, on the grass watching Arthur torture you," Valkyrie says with a straight face, when Gauis gives her a disapproving look and she bows her head, she hated disappointing Gauis. " Never mind your arms," Gauis continues, "What do I do if you get caught?" Gauis asked causing Valkyrie and Merlin ask in unison, " What would you do?" "Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes," he said going back to treating Merlins arms, " don't worry, I'd get you both out of trouble, you know Uther can't say no to me, I'm his one exception on magic remember. You two and the Great dragon all say I'm powerful, but I don't use it in front of Uther and Arthur anymore, so Uther probably thinks I don't have it any more, even Arthur thinks my magic has gone, which is probably for the better." she rambles. Merlin ignores Valkyries rambles, used to them bye know and says "Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" " Well to be honest I put the idea into Uther's head, and it's the best way to protect Arthur so, I'm like the thing that made this all happen so boom bang pow," Valkyrie said, causing Gauis to look curiously at her because of that last statement and says, "I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun," Merlin and Valkyrie scoff at that and Merlin says, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties," " Yeah Gauis you _**really should**_, I was graced with them this morning," Valkyrie says rolling her eyes. Gauis smiles and says, "We all have our duties. Even Arthur," Valkyrie nods agreeing with him, " and who do you think he complains to about them?" ignoring Valkyrie again Merlin says, "It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory," " Don't worry Merlin if you want glory die when your out on a hunting trip or when, some bandits attack you'll get glory then, and ill even call you a hero," Valkyrie says flatly, " Anyway he is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure," Valkyrie continues, while Gauis presses hard on Merlins arm, "Ah! That makes two of us," he says. After that Merlin and Valkyrie go up to Merlins room to study the tournament etiquette and Valkyrie says after about 3 hours of trying to fill Merlins head with boring etiquette, " If you still need help with the armour I'm sure Gwen will be _**more**_, then happy to help you," she says with a knowing smile, " What does that mean," Merlin asked confused, " doesn't matter, bye see you tomorrow," " Bye," Merlin says glumly while Valkyrie leaves I wonder if they have any chicken in the kitchen Valkyrie thinks and walks down to the kitchen sneaking in the back door to avoid cooky and steal some chicken.

**AN(The kiss that Valkyrie and Merlin shared was all but forgotten, so there wasn't any awkwardness between the two. Valkyrie had made a short term memory loss potion, so until the time was right neither of them would fully remember what happened.) **

The next morning, Valkyrie, sat board on the right hand side of the King's chair, wishing she was aloud to enter into the tournament, but _no_ she was too young and Uther didn't want her getting hurt and the fact that only one knight could enter, and a whole load of other explanations. So in the end up she had to sit in the royal stands beside the king while Arthur got to have all the fun. The knights entered the arena and the king strutted in front of them saying, " Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces," and a servant opened a box revealing 1000 gold pieces, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" he concludes dramatically and the crowd cheered. On the kings way to his seat he stopped by Arthur and from what Valkyrie could see, he's giving him his usual, _I'm sure you'll make me proud_ speech and then clapped him on the back. Some Guards take the knights capes off and they put there helmets on. Uther takes his seat and Valkyrie leans over to him and said, " giving your usual speech to Arthur are we," The king looked at her and she continues, " it's just he doesn't need it, he knows what is expected of him, and you telling him that has got to boost his nerves if you think about it?" " I have complete faith in him, and I know he will make me proud, he is a Pendragon after all." the king states ending the conversation and leaning back in he chair as the fight begins. Arthur swings his sword and it strikes the knight's as he deflects it, the knight attacks and Arthur easily deflects it, and turns and spins, swinging his sword again, which the knight blocks with his shield. The knight swings again and Arthur blocks it again, locking his sword with his opponents and shouldering him away, causing him to stumble. The knight attacks again with swings which Arthur narrowly misses, swinging over his head Arthur ducks, and moves behind his opponent, Arthur attacks again, then elbowing, the knight in the face, causing him to fall and Arthur to win. A huge cheer goes up and around the arena, with Uther and Valkyrie applauding ( quite enthusiastically in Val's case,) in the royal box. The other knights fight and Valkyrie is back to being bored, as she only enjoys the fighting when it's Arthur her big brother.

After the tournament, the knights line up in the Great hall to meet the king, Lady Morgana and Princess Valkyrie. A knight who fought well in the arena comes up and introduces himself, " Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord," Uther smiles well what passes for a smile in his books and says, "I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style," Sir Valiant replies, "Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced." "I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward, and my daughter the Princess Valkyrie," he says indicating to the two, (practically sisters). Bowing Valiant kisses the hand of the lady Morgana and says, " My Lady," "I saw you competing today," Morgana says, well naw, he's just here for the fun of it, of course he was competing, when Morgana liked a guy she was really stupid, Valkyrie thought, rolling her eyes at the two, " I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast," the knight, replied, ugh he is just as stupid Valkyrie thought. "That's correct," "Then I will give everything to win the tournament," oh my gravy, this is disturbing, ugh get me out of here. Morgana smiled at him and he nodded back saying, " My Lady," then he turned to Valkyrie who he seems quite bemused with, " Your majesties reputation, beseeches itself, you truly are, a knight, I'm sure you would love to be in the tournament, " Ah finally someone who agrees with me, and what reputation? she thinks confused, "My lord says I'm too young," she says grumpily, " If you don't mind me asking how old are you exactly?" " 17 years old, but, I'm a lot stronger then I look," he laughs and says, " I'm sure you are, but you are not even an adult yet and no one would want to see anything happen to you I'm sure," " Yes I'm sure," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes and shaking hands with Valiant as she's not going to let him kiss her hand in a million years, who goes to shake hands with the other knights. Ugh he's a bit creepy, isn't he, Valkyrie thought to herself. I wonder if I should be worried that I talk to myself too much, Merlin says it's the first sign of madness, but she shrug's off the thought and grins at Arthur as he walks by. Morgana and Gwen's eyes are still on Valiant, what do they see in him, she wonders. Arthur bows to his father, "Arthur," the king says acknowledging his son, " Father," was Arthurs curt reply. He walked over to Valkyrie and Morgana, looking over at Sir Valiant, "They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," Morgana says casually, "They're not the only ones," Arthur replies clearly agitated. " Yes _Morgana_," Valkyrie says nudging her sister, who blushes slightly, but Arthur's more focused on annoying Morgana. "You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana says trying to annoy Arthur, normally Valkyrie would be on her side, but, this time it was Morgana who should be embarrassed. "I don't see there's anything to be jealous of," Arthur said winking at Valkyrie who was giggling, before walking away. When she glances back at Morgana, she sees that her smile has faded and Morgana states, "Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament," Morgana says with a smirk, "You don't really mean that," Gwen says in her sweet way and Valkyrie looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Yes, I do," Morgana replies trying to convince her maid who scoffs slightly. " Well Morgana, if Knight Valiant does win, can we hope to hear a happy annoucement by the end of the week," Valkyrie says with a wink, causing Morgana, to loose her lady like grace and lightly punch Valkyrie in the stomach, which Valkyrie winces at because she does disserve it and it hurt. Valkyrie still didn't understand, crushes and boys, she still thought of them as nothing more than idiots well, not Merlin he was something else, and every time she thought of Merlin her stomach felt all weird and tingly.

Valkyrie again, sitting on the left of the king again the next day, cheering as Arthur entered the arena, and began to fight his opponent, whom he easily defeats, which intern, knocks his crest off the board. Valiant the knight Morgana is in _love_ with begins to fight, and Valkyrie sees what the king noticed yesterday, the knight does have an aggressive style. Knocking the knight to the ground he got on top of him andpinning him down with his shield. Valkyrie leaned farther in her seat andnoticingsomething that looked like a snake come out of his shield, Valkyrie was so shocked at what she saw, she nearly fell out of the stand, but luckily for her, Uther grabbed her before she fell and set her back in the seat asking with a conserved look on his face, " are you alright?" "yes, yes don't worry, just me and my clumsiness, remember the time I knocked out all those knights by accident," she said to her father. The memory, caused the king to laugh and sit back in his chair just before saying, " you were only 7 too," still chuckling at Val as he watched Valiant got off of Sir Ewan, and the crowd began to cheer at Valiant's victory. The knight is just lying there and Valkyrie sees Gauis entering the arena to care for the young man. Valkyrie being the kind person she had always been with a heart of gold, she climbed from the stand and caught up to Gauis to ask him about Ewan.

Valkyrie was standing behind Gauis leaning against a wall in his chambers, when Merlin asked, "How is he?" " It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite," Gauis said, motioning for the two 17 year olds to come and look. "How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight?" Merlin asked, " I thought I saw something that looked like a snake, I all most fell out of the stand I was that shocked," Valkyrie said it caused a weird look from both Merlin and Gauis. Gauis said, "the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis. And if you say you saw one, it must be true," " Can you heal him?" Valkyrie asked with concern, "Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gauis said looking at Valkyrie with years of experience echoing in his eyes, "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asked already knowing the answer, "Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die," Gauis replied. Merlin and Valkyrie looked at each other and Merlin whispered, " He was fighting knight Valiant," and Valkyrie nodded in agreement but they were interrupted in when Gauis asked, " What's that?" " Nothing," Merlin and Vakyrie said in unison leaving Gauis's' chambers. They were halfway down the hall when Valkyrie stopped and said, " I thought I saw it come out of his shield, he must be using magic," " Well if he's using magic, we have to get proof, we'll have to spy on him come on," he says pulling lightly on her arm and walking on, " Wait Merlin, I can't I have to go have tea with Morgana I'm sorry," Valkyrie says guiltily, " No don't worry about it I'll go on my own," he said calmly, touching her arm slightly to confirm that he was okay with it, " Be careful," Valkyrie warned, " When am I not," he says with a grin and walks away leaving Valkyrie giggling but also with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Valkyrie was walking towards Morgana's room, when she passed Valiant in the hallway, carrying a bag, " Your majesty," Valiant said politely bowing to Valkyrie as she passed him, " Sir Valiant," Valkyrie replied nodding to him, " Um my I ask what's in the bag Sir Valiant?" she asked curiously. Valiant seemed a bit nervous at the question and quickly hid the bag behind his bag while saying quickly, " Oh its nothing, just a snack that's all. I get quite hungry during the night," Valkyrie looked at him and asked innocently, " may I see what's in the bag Sir Knight?" and she held out her hand for the bag. The knight looked at her and handed over the bag reluctantly. Valkyrie opened the bag to see three dead mice in it, she was so shocked she let out a yelp, " Well you sure have odd tastes Sir Valiant," Valkyrie said quite disgusted. Valiant looked worried and said quickly, " oh it's a delicacy, from the Western Isles. Its quite delicious and very popular," "Oh well I hope you enjoy it, I wouldn't be one for trying things like that but I'm sure you love it so, I'll let you be on your way," Valkyrie replies as he walks off after bowing to her. Hugh, that's not suspicious at all know is it, Valkyrie thought, while she continued on her way to Morgana's chambers. When she got to Morgana's she barged in, as usual to find Morgana and Gwen fangirling over Valiant. " Did you see him today," Morgana said dreamily, " oh he just makes my heart soar," and she danced around the room with Gwen who was laughing and saying, "Well all the maids, are quite taken with him, that's all they talk about besides Merlin," and at the mention of Merlins name Gwen's cheeks grew redder. " Well, he certainly has that affect on women, know doesn't he, but in my case he makes me want to regurgitate my lunch," Valkyrie said sharply with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh come on Val what's got your knickers in a twist, and come sit, Gwen's got tea all ready for us," Morgana said still day dreaming over Valiant. Valkyrie thought, what has gotten my knickers in a twist, I was fine until….. _**No no no **_stop thinking like that Merlins your friend and ugh. Gwen interrupted her thoughts by saying, " Valkyrie are you alright, you seem to be having a fight with yourself," to which Morgana snorted at and said, " That girl is always fighting with herself, when she's not being so condescending," Valkyrie sat down and took a small sip of her drink, " sorry but I cant help it that I'm always right know can I," with a cheeky grin on her face, " Ok Val maybe you do have a sort of _sense_ of things, but it doesn't mean that your always right, know come on, dinners getting cold," Morgana said and with that the conversation ended and they started to eat but not before Valkyrie could add, " Well I met Valiant in the hallway and he was telling me of the delicacy from the Western Isles," Gwen looked curious and asked, " What is it," Valkyrie smirked and said, " Oh its dead mice," upon hearing what it was Gwen gasped and Morgana choked on her wine while Valkyrie just sat back with a huge smirk on her face and said, " Oh he absolutely loves it,"

The next day Valkyrie was once again in the stands but was talking to Morgana. Arthur had won his last battle, and Valiant was fighting know, " so your favourite knight is fighting again cheering him on I see, I would have thought what I said last night would have put you off him," Valkyrie coaxed but Morgana cool as ever simply says, " of coarse, and not at all, if he likes it then so do I ," with a sly grin leaning back in her chair as Valiant, wins the fight. " and as you can see Val, my loyalty has been put in the right place," she says cheering for Valiant, " oh I see, yeah, dum dum du dum, dum dum du dum," Valkyrie sings leaning back in her thone/chair grinning, with an angry Morgana glaring her way.

The next day Valkyrie and Arthur, were dining together when Merlin, burst in with a snakes head and started to talk to Arthur about how he got it with Valkyrie chipping in at the odd time, " You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur said in disbelief, " Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat," Merlin continued quickly trying to convice Arthur, with Valkyrie nodding along to what he was saying. "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot," Valkyrie scoffed, " Well obviously not." she said, "Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him," she continued but Arthur just looked at her almost tired of the conversation and said, "I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating," but Merlin added, "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" picking up the snake head and handing it to Athur Valkyrie asked, "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Arthur took the snake head and looked it over, "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you," Merlin says sincerely, "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true," Arthur says with a threatening edge to his voice, "I swear it's true," Merlin practicly gasped out, " Then I believe you," he said. Merlin looked triumphantly at Valkyrie who grinned at him.

Valkyrie was sitting on her thrown when King Uther entered the court room saying in an intimidating manor, " Why have you summoned the court?" Arthur having no fear of his father said confidently, " I believe knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," the king looked at his son in an almost shocked manor, Valkyrie grimaced, knowing that the kings, kingly manor is being put to the test, (even if it was his son) with himself and another knight being challenged like that, " Valiant what do you have to say to this?"he said for the king was loosing his patience already . " My Lord this is ridiculus. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous acusation?" Valiant asked, he seemed confidently shocked when he spoke and for a second it seemed as if he was trying to hold back a smirk, for the man presented himself with knightly honour and chivalry, both of which, along with the knight, did the king hold in high resect. Uther looked his son in the eye and asked in his booming voice, " do you have evidence?" "I do" Arthur replied holding his ground, because he, as well as Valkyrie could see that the Kings patience was being worn thin. It also seem that Valiant was only slightly swayed when he heard the confident **I do** from Arthur and it took a quick eye to notice it. Arthur silently motioned for Merlin to come forward. He handed the king the snake head and then backed away again. At that moment Valkyrie got up off her throne and went to stand beside the King. She had a better view of Valiant and with her trained eyes, she was keeping an eye on him, for any sudden moves, which she was sure he would make if he was threatened. " let me see this shield," the king said with an outstretched hand. " don't let him get too close," Valkyrie thought she saw Merlin whisper to Arthur, as the shield was handed to the king. Valkyrie took a small step backwards, (just incase) when the shield was in the kings hand. " be careful my Lord," Valkyrie warned the king, who looked at her, as if only reolising she was there, which he probably only was. Arthur drew his sword as the king inspected the shield. Gauis entered the hall quietly and whispered something to Merlin. Valkyrie took her eyes away from the old physician and his ward to look down at the shield, ugh, she thought, those snakes really do look alive, with there horrible scaly, emerald, coloured skin and scary, blood red eyes. They scared her slightly and she focused her attention on Arthur who was whispering something to Merlin, to which he nodded. " As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield," Valiant said confirming what the king and other members of the court were thinking. So Valkyrie quickly said, " Well he's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," to which some of the Lords of the court nodded on agreement, but the king looked at her and said firmly, " stay out of this. This is between, Valiant, your brother and I," Valkyrie bowed her head and glanced apologetically at her brother who noded as if to say **at least you tried that's all that counts**. " Anyway," the king continued, "Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" he looked questionably at Arthur who didn't sway under the kings Mighty glare. One to which even the mightiest kings couldn't stand under. " I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him greviously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that knight Valiant is using magic," Arthur replied confidently. For only a second did Valiant look swayed, but the emotion passed just as quickly as it came. " And where is this witness?" Uther asked, " he should be here…" Arthur said turning around to look at Merlin and Gauis, " where's Ewan?" " he's dead," Merlin replied his head bowed so as to not look Arthur in the eye. " I'm waiting," the king said impatiently, with his arms folded across his chest as he tapped his foot on the ground. " I'm afraid the witness is dead," Arthur said awkwardly, this was not going to plan. " so you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther asked disappointed in his son." No. but my servant fouht on of the snakes from…." Arthur began to say before he was interrupted by his fathers angry shouting, " _**Your servant**_? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" " and…." Valkyrie began to say before Arthur and Merlin shook their heads, and she closed her mouth and listened to Arthur, " I believe he's telling the truth," Arthur argued before a distgusted Valiant asked, " My Lord am I really to be judgedon some hearsay from a boy?" Merlin yelled at Valiant, " I've seen those snakes come alive!" pointing at the shield in Uthers hands. The know enraged King bellowed, " **How dare you interrupt?! Guards!**" and guard came and grabbed Merlin dragging him towards the door. Valkyrie pt a gentle hand on the kings arm to try and calm him down. The knight Valiant said, " My Lord wait," the king stopped the guards and allowed the knight to continue, " I'm sure he was just mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account," Valkyrie was impressed and relieved Merlin wouldn't be punished. His acting skills were almost as good as her own, when it came to charming the king, " you see? This is how a true knight behaves- with gallantry and honour," the king said clearly impresses with the man and Valiant again said, " My Lord, If you son made these accusations because he is afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," oooooo wrong thing to say thought Valkyrie, if she had her way that Sir Valiant would be without a head already. " Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked his son woth a disappointed look on his face, but Arthur replied highly agitated, " NO!" But Uther looked at him and asked, " then what am I to make of these alligations?" Arthur looked defeated and said in an apologetic voice, " Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the alligation against knight Valiant. Please accept my apology," and without hesition Valiant replied, " accepted,"

Valkyrie ran down to where the dragon was chained as she ran she thought, ugh why can't everyone just listen to Merlin. And I was right, how was Uther going to see the bloody snake come alive when Valiant is trying to play perfect Knight. She turned into the pitch black cavern and yelled, "Kilgharrah, Kilgharrah, please I need to speak to you," Valkyrie yelled into the darkness, ugh, she thought, how am I suppose to bloody see, " Geondlihte gasworks min," she said and her eyes turned, pure gold, and a beautiful ball of light appeared allowing her to see the dragon in the darkness. " Why are you not speaking to me!" she demanded but the dragon continued to pretend she wasn't there. " I've never asked you for anything why is it, when I need you the most you just act as if I'm invisible, well fine then, if you want to play it that way fine I can do this on my own!" she shouted into the darkness as her ball of light, had gone out due to her anger. Although Valkyrie had been taught well, on how to use her magic, it doesn't mean she can control it, her emotions were tied very specifically to her powers something to do with her mother being something she wasn't sure, but it was infuriating once when she was little she had caused Gauis' bed to catch fire because she was so angry.

When she was young, very young, from before her family was killed, the prophets looked upon the sleeping babe, and fortold a prophecy about her, but ever since the Great Purge, it has been lost in time and only the Great Dragon and a few other creatures of the Old Religion, know about it. The Disir were the prophets to give such a small child, such a destiny. For Albion could _**NEVER**_ happen without her and that is why the Dragon didn't speak to her, for it was the beginning of the prophecy, and the Dragon was in mourning.

"Um Gwen not to be rude or anything, but could you _please__** STOP TALKING ABOUT MERLIN**_!" Valkyrie said in her _**shut up**_ voice. Gwen looked slightly shocked and she blushed bright red. Valkyrie put her head in her hands, Gwen had been talking about Merlin none stop, when Valkyire had finished telling her what happened in the throne room, and she was getting a _**little **_annoyed. "oh was…was I.. um…" Gwen stuttered but Valkyrie just looked up at her and burst out laughing, " Oh…Gwen… you …..are …._**SO ….**_gullable," Valkyrie said through laughter. Gwen blushed and joined in laughing, " but do shut up," Valkyrie stated flatly. Gwen wasn't offended by this, she knew all about her friends curtness and saying what ever was on her mind at once, and she was also well aware of how **bored** she could get, when ever she was bored Gwen made a hasty exit, as did everyone in Camelot. The king didn't run away from many things, but Valkyries boreddum scared him to his very soul. " Oh look theres Merlin," Gwen says eyeing the young man, sitting glumly on the steps, " come on then Gwen," Valkyrie said grabbing her hand and pulling her over towards the steps, " Lets go chat to your future husband," she said rolling her eyes and again feeling slightly annoyed, but laughing anyway as they walked over to him. Valkyrie ploked herself down beside Merlin and pulling her funniest face said, " Hello young Merlin what can Gwe… I mean _we _do for you today," causing Merlin to laugh, but still look glum. Ugh that should have worked Valkyrie thought sadly, she didn't like seeing her friend sad. She looked up at Gwen who was glareing down at her for the **'**_**slip of the tongue.'**_ "Hello, Merlin," Gwen said quietly, "All right?" Merlin replied as Gwen sat on the other side of him and asked "Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Merlin nodded glumly looking at his feet. "What are you going to do?" Gwen asked, while Valkyrie looked around the square and spotted the statue of the dog, and she got an idea, "Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" Merlin asked, "Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong," Valkyrie said, standing up. "And how do I do that?" Merlin asked them, Valkyrie had a sneaky grin on her face and Gwen said defeated, "I don't know," Merlin looked at Valkyrie who had walked over to a statue of a dog was continuously pointing at it and he got an idea, "That's it," he said jumping to his feet and hugging Valkyrie as she came back, with a smug look on her face, "Where are you two going?" Gwen asked confused, when Valkyrie turned back to her and asked, "Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

"Ugh why did stone have to be so heavy," Valkyrie grumbled as she and Merlin, gragged the huge stone dog up the many stairs to Gauis' chamber, " oh I don't know Val, mybe because it's a rock," Merlni said sarcastically as they pushed it through Gauis' door. Gauis looked up from whatever he was doing to say confused, "What are you doing with that?" Valkyrie and Merlin got it to his room when Merlin turned back and said, " I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," and he close the door. After hours of scouring through Merlins spell book the came across a spell that might work, " Here what about this spell Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum, here have a look" as she said that she looked at Merlin who was staring quite contently at her and blushed and looked down at the book when he noticed, she noticed him and said, " oh…um.. Where.. Where is it a…again?" stuttering slightly he looked contently at the book while Valkyrie pointed it out to him, " Here," she said, she then got up and sing her instinctive magic brought the dog statue in front of them, and said, " go on try it," and Merlin looked at her and said, " Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum," to which nothing happened, " um Merlin maybe if you looked at the dog staue it might work better," Valkyrie said blushing slightly and Merlin looked away again saying Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum but again nothing happened. This is how the next three hours went until Valkyrie fell asleep and her head fell onto Merlins lap. Merlin carefully picked her up in a bridal style and placed on he bed pulling the blanket up around her, then going back to sitting on the floor and saying Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum. It was around about 9 in the morning when Valkyrie woke up in Merlins bed to the barking of a rottweiler. " Wha.. What Merlin, you id it," she shouted, but then was quickly dragged out of the bed and the dog tried to eat Merlin. Then slammed the door shut just in time, " Merlin you did it ," Valkyrie said giving him a hug and then running out of the door, with Merlin shouting after her, " Where are you going," Valkyrie popped her head back around the door and said, " to get changed and wish Arthur good luck, bye" and she ran off down the hallway hearing a faint bye from Merlin

After getting dresses, Valkyrie went to her brothers room to find, Morris (his old servant) helping him get ready. Morris bowed and quickly exited. Valkyrie walked up behind Arthur and started to finish getting him ready and Arthur turned around as she does so, " Let me," she said sticking her tongue out at him he chuckled and turned back around while she fastened the strap for the gorget and tightened the vambrace. " I think I know how to put armour on by now, I used to help you remember," Valkyrie said with Arthur nodding as he turned around, and she handed him his helmet, " thanks," he said giving her a hug, "Arthur, be careful," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and while pulling away he said, " See you at the feast," and he walked out of his room leaving Valkyrie alone.

Arthur fights Valiant. Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off. Arthur removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off. Valkyrie cringes but then she sees Merlin. His eyes glow gold and the snakes come out of the shield. "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" Valient shouts, when Uther stands up and shouts, "He is using magic,". "And now they see you for what you really are," Arthur says to Valient who chuckles and sends the snakes to the ground causing Valkyrie to stand up, but Uther holds her back to keep her out of danger. Arthur backs up to the stand and Valkyrie pulls out her sword and yells to Arthur, "Arthur!" and she throws the sword at him which he catches and swings towards Valient and then he kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valient and runs him through saying, "It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," Valient drops and everyone cheers Uther lets go of Valkyrie who runs onto the arena and hugs her brother. Arthur claps Merlin on his shoulder as they leave the grounds and Valkyrie gives him a quick hug.

At the feast courtiers are mingling when Valkyrie spots Arthur and elbows Uther nodding towards him. "My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," every one applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm. Arthur said something to Morgana and she curtsies. Valkyrie is standing beside Merlin when he said, "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory," Vakyrie laughed and replied, " and he owes it all to you and you do have a girl. Me," she sticks her tongue out at him and laughs again at his face as he blushes at her statement. Arthur and Morgana are talking when she stormed off to talk to Gwen and Arthur comes over to Merlin and Valkyrie, " What did you do this time?" Valkyrie asked innocently, but Arthur just glares at her and says, "Can you believe Morgana? She says you saved me. Like I needed any help," Valkyrie scoffed as he turned to Merlin and said, " I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you," Valkyrie frowned at him and Merlin says, "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even," Valkyrie stifled a giggle and Arthur said, "Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant," Oh Arthur, Arthur you have so much to learn, Valkyrie thought. "Your servant? You sacked me," Merlin contradicted "Now I'm rehiring you," Arthur said and Merlin gives a snort. "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables," Arthur says checking them off his fingers and Valkyrie laughed, " Oh and Arthur," She said and he nodded, " I did save you," sticking her tongue out at him and laughing she walked over to Morgana as Arthur maked a grab for her.

_**I am so very sorry I haven't done anything for ages my computer is messed up but hank you all SO much for still reading and stuff. PLEASE reveiew like right know review it doesn't take long. I REALLY want to hear what you think and ALL ideas are wecome, cuz I really need some ideas. Tell me what you like a dislike butdont go too hard on me it is my first. I will also post links to dresses and things I have people wear so thanks again for reading and **__**KEEP**__** reading byee xoxo**_

**Valkyries dress in the last chapter.**

_**Google purple gowns and it is the second one the first drawing.**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**or**_

_** /liana/uploads/magic-wiki-dress-1-purple-gown-with -black-tulle-skirt-and-white% **_


	4. Authurs Note

_**Heyya guys i know that i haven't written anything in ages so i just wanted to say sorry and thank you for still reading for the ones who have already read this plz go back and read my first 3 chapters again i edited things in them to make them better so enjoy and i will be adding another chapter soon , The Mark of Nimueh so keep reading keep reviewing and whoever reviews ill dedicate my next chapter to so thanks and love yas bye**_


	5. The Mark of Nimueh

**Chapter 3**

**The Mark of Nimueh**

"Good morning father," Valkyrie said smiling at the King as she entered the council chambers. Uther looked up from the papers in his hands and gave his youngest child a warm smile, " Valkyrie," he said as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, " How are you this morning, my dear," Uther continued. " Um, quite well, I guess, my Lord, just had some trouble sleeping that's all," she said with a grim smile, " Morgana must be contagious," she said with an actual smile this time. The king sighed and said grimly, " I don't now what to do with you girls, always having nightmares. You've had them since you were a small child, waking up in the middle of the night screaming. The only one that could calm you down was Arthur." shaking his head the King looked back down at his papers and said, " you two were always very close," " We still are my Lord. Only he never has any time for me, so I help out Gauis when he's busy. I like helping him and the people, it's a good way to become closer to the people don't you think?" Valkyrie asked him innocently. But before the king could answer they heard a scream come from Lady Sarah. The King stood and Valkyrie turned around, as they saw, one of the servants lying on the floor, face as white as snow, blue veins, popping out from under his skin, but the scariest thing was his eyes. His eyes, which were usually a dark brown, were now milky white. He had gone blind and died. Uther called for Arthur, and when he arrived moments later, he told him, to go down and get Gauis. About 10 minutes after Arthur left, Valkyrie knelt down beside the deceased and began to examine him cautiously. " Valkyrie come away from him this instant," the King said quietly but demanding at the same time, " Its fine, I won't touch him, I just want a closer look. " Valkyrie said calmly, still examining him, " I wonder what killed him," she said quietly to no one in particular, when Gauis, Arthur and Merlin walked into the hall. Valkyrie stood up, and walked over to where Uther was standing so, Gauis could get a better look at the dead man. Arthur came and stood beside Valkyrie and asked, " you didn't touch him did you," because he knew that Valkyrie would want, to examine him for herself, she had too much curiosity and her curiosity has gotten her into more trouble then you could care to imagine. " No. Don't worry Arthur I learn from my mistakes unlike you," she replied rather annoyed at him as she sadly remembered what had happened the last time someone had died in here. Valkyrie had been helping Gauis, when the man had awoken and grabbed her arm and then died again, it was impossible that he did wake but Gauis didn't know what to say when it did happen. Well a few days after the man had grabbed her arm, Valkyrie had started to get, the symptoms of the disease and this disease was fatal. After about three days Gauis had come up with a cure but he wasn't sure weather it would work or not. He had said that it would either save her,…or kill her. Luckily after a near death experience Valkyrie had opened her beautiful blue eyes, and was well after a few days of bed rest. About a week after that Valkyrie had found that her monthly hadn't come and was concerned. She went to Gauis and nervously told him, and he came to the conclusion that the disease had, caused her ovaries to freeze. As she was the only living person, Gauis examined the other women that had died from it and came to the same conclusion. After about a week of waiting Gauis had sadly told Valkyrie the news that she wouldn't', without a miracle, would never be able to conceive a child, and after a surprise burst of tears Valkyrie had left Gauis' chambers and went to Arthur who comforted her for a long time. Arthur and Merlin are the only ones that know besides Gauis. Merlin had found out when he walked in on her crying one day and the good friend he is, comforted her and asked her what she was crying about, and when she told him, he held her tighter and said you can always adopt, which had caused her to was pulled from her memories by Uther who asked, "What's happened to him?" seemingly worried and looking up at the King, Gauis replied, " I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today," annoyed and sounding slightly scared the King asked, "Why didn't you report it to me?" Gaius said calmly, "I was attempting to find the cause," sounding slightly relieved the King asked, "What did you conclude?" "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one," and knowing Gauis was hiding something the King asked, "What are you concealing from me?" and speaking with years of experience Gauis said, "Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast," anxious to get an answer Uther asked, "What is the cause?" and Gauis answered, "I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery," and looking down at the body the King pulled Valkyrie and Arthur over to the side and said, "We must find who did this," and Arthur replied confidently, "I will, father," and in a scared whisper the king said, "Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant," Arthur argued, "Merlin? But…" But Uther interrupted and said as Gauis and Merlin moved the body, "I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly," " Yes Father," Arthur said as he walked away. " And Valkyrie," Uther said turning to Valkyrie, " Yes Father?" she asked, " I want you to help Gauis as much as you possible can and in any way you can, alright, just don't get sick this time," " Of course father," Valkyrie said as the king walked away from her and she ran out of the hall to catch up with Merlin and Gauis. Turning a corner she came across Merlin and Gauis and ran to walk beside them, " Turns out I'm helping you two with all this," she said smiling, " that's great," Merlin said a little too quickly causing Gauis and Valkyrie to look at him , Gauis with a confused face and Valkyrie looking confused, but also a slight blush, " I.. I.. I mean we need all the help we can get with this isn't that right Gauis," Merlin said not looking at Valkyrie, " Yes my dear it is great news to have you helping us, as Merlin put it," he said with a slight smile causing Valkyrie and Merlin to blush, " Well I'm here to help with anything and everything. I'm your servant so just ask and you shall receive," she said grinning at the two as they walked to Gauis' chambers.

As Valkyrie, Merlin and Gauis collected supplies in the lower town, Valkyrie noticed as Arthur and the knights searched the town. "Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive," Merlin said as he noticed a man with the disease lying in the street, but Gauis said regrettably, " I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him," but Valkyrie said, "but we haven't even tried," and Gauis asked annoyed, "If we don't know what the disease is, then how can we cure him?" and Valkyrie looked at Merlin defeated as he said, "With magic," and Valkyrie nodded enthusiastically turning back to Gauis who said, "Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using _magic_. Science will lead us to the source of the disease" as he pulled Merlin away from the man and they continued to walk back to his chambers.

Valkyrie watched as Gaius, put a red liquid in a tube of some whitish stuff and asked, "What are you doing?" and then looked at Merlin who looked like he was about to ask the exact same question. As Merlin grinned at her Gauis said, "I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach," Valkyrie looked a little repulsed but Merlin asked, "Will that tell you who did it?" and Gauis turned around to the two teenagers and said slightly worried, "No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind" Valkyrie thought, of all the dark sorcerers and sorceress' she had heard of when Merlin asked Valkyrie innocently as Gauis held the tube over the fire, "Why would someone use magic like that?" Valkyrie looked at him sadly and said, "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends," causing Merlin to say, "But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't," Valkyrie nodded and said, "It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it," Merlin looked at her and asked cheekily, " since when did you become so wise," he winked and Valkyrie stuck her tongue out at him, " Try hanging out with a cryptic Dragon and Gauis for nearly 18 years, if you survive, you'll be like me," Merlin looked disgusted, " eww who'd wanna be like you," he said with a grin, Valkyrie punched him and said, " oh your just jealous," " Ow you hit me, Gauis did you see her she hit me, she's mean," he said in a baby voice which made Valkyrie laugh which made Merlin laugh and caused Gauis to say, " Will you two shut up I thought you were supposed to be helping me," but in saying that just caused the two to laugh even more.

The door suddenly opened and Arthur and some guards walked in, "Over there," Arthur said to a guard and then turned to Gauis and said, "Sorry Gauis, we're searching every room in town," he then walked past him and started looking around, "What for?" Gauis asked and Arthur turned and said, "A sorcerer," Gauis looked almost insulted and said, "But why would he be here?" but Arthur just turned around and said, "I'm just doing my job," and Gauis raised his voice and said annoyed, " We've got nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search," Arthur walked over to a stack of books and began looking through them, he asked, "All these books and papers?" to which Gauis replied, "My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish," Arthur pulled a face and set the book down and Valkyrie snorted , " oh don't worry yourself Gauis, you'd never catch Arthur reading. I'm not even sure if he can actually read," she said with a smirk and Arthur glared at her and Merlin who was barely holding in a laugh. Arthur asked Gauis now ignoring Valkyrie, "What's this room up here?" and Merlin said awkwardly, " Er, it's mine," and Gauis asked, "and what do you expect to find up there?", and Arthur turned around again and said," I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," and Valkyrie turned and whispered to Merlin as Arthur walked up to his room, " What've you done with the magic book Gauis gave you?" worried. Merlin looked down at the smaller girl and looked worried as Arthur entered his room. Valkyrie and Merlin looked nervously at each other when they heard Arthur say, "Merlin, come here. Look what I found," Merlin looked down at Valkyrie once more before he jogged up the steps and into his room to find Arthur standing at his cupboard, " I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard," Arthur said cockily to Merlin who smirked as Arthur closed the cupboard door. Merlin looked around and quickly spotted the magic book on the ground. He made sure Arthur was busy looking through his stuff and he then magically covered the book with a sheet, as Arthur knelt down to look under Merlins bed. Luckily he didn't notice the book. Getting up off the ground Arthur walked out of Merlins small room, with Merlin following right behind him. "What's taking so long," Valkyrie whispered to Gauis nervously, the old man looked at her with worry echoing in his blue eyes, " I don't know my dear" he whispered back as Arthur and Merlin walked out of the bedroom and into Gauis' work place. Merlin stopped and stood loyally beside Gauis as Arthur turned and asked, "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Gauis still annoyed at the interruption, said, " It depends on how many interruptions I get," and Arthur, looked around him and said, "Of course, I'm sorry," then raised his voice and said to his guards as he began to leave, "We're finished here," and he walked out the door closely followed by the guards.

Gauis walked up to the door and closed it quickly after they had all left. As Gauis walked back to Merlin and Valkyrie he said, "We have to hide that book," but Valkyrie said in a quiet voice, "No. We must use it," and Merlin nodded in agreement, but Gauis said, "Don't be stupid you two," but Merlin argued, "If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks," and Valkyrie quickly added, " he's right Gauis how are we supposed to learn if we don't use it," but Gaius wouldn't have any of it, "You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things. Both of your lives are," the old man said with a wisdom only age can give you. But Merlin said with frustration, "But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?!" and Gauis said getting agitated now, "There will come a time when both your skills will be recognised," snorting Valkyrie and Merlin said in unison, "When?! How long do we have to wait?" "Patience is a virtue, you two," Gauis said getting more agitated by the second. Valkyrie asked quietly but her voice filled with noticeable annoyance , "Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" Gauis said waving a spoon in their faces, "Your time will come," But Merlin said leaning down on the table, "I could cure that man we saw, in fact we both could, couldn't we Val," he said looking up at Valkyrie for once, " Please Gauis why can't we just try," Gauis said calmly putting down the spoon in case he hit one or both of them with it, "I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest," " It is when its saving a life," Valkyrie argued Gaius raised his voice again said, "It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading," but straightening up Merlin began to yell at him, "Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!" Valkyrie put a small hand on Merlins, causing him to look down at her at her, " Merlin Gauis is right. A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town," she said her brilliant blue eyes meeting his, but he sighed and asked sadly, "So what can we do?" and Gauis looked at the two and said, "Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all," as Gauis went back to work, Valkyrie and Merlin went over to the food table and began whispering, " Its not fair I wish there was something we could do," Merlin said annoyed as he looked at Valkyrie who said as calmly as she could, " the only thing we can do," " and what's that," Merlin sighed rubbing his eyes, " hope Gauis is right. And if the need should arise, we use are magic, and just hope we don't get caught," Merlin was about to reply when a messenger, from Arthur knocked on the door and asked, " Lady Valkyrie?" Valkyrie looked at the boy holding back an insult for calling her lady as Merlin chuckled at her discomfort, " Yes," she said through gritted teeth, " The prince Arthur wants you to come to the briefing," the boy said cautiously. Valkyrie waved the boy away and looked at Merlin, " Well M'lady looks like you've been summoned," Merlin said chuckling while standing up. Valkyrie glared at him, and said, " Don't you dare call me a lady," and she stood up, at her full height she only just reached Merlins shoulder, so she still had to look up at him, " As M'lady commands," Merlin said bowing. When he stood up straight Valkyrie punched him in the chest causing him to stumble slightly back, " That wasn't very Lady like," he said feigning shock, when she shoved him hard, shockinghim and only just pushing him over, and he laughed at her as she stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her. " You torture that girl way too much she's going to end up hating you," Gauis said chuckling at the two, " Oh no she won't," Merlin said looking up at him from the floor, " you keep believing that lover boy," Gauis said laughing at his face, which was a mixture of pure embarrassment and worry, but the main thing was that he was completely red in the face and he didn't even try and deny it.

Valkyrie met Arthur at the doors of the council chambers and said, " you wanted me," and Arthur looked down at the girl and sighed in relief, " yes I didn't want to tell father on my own, we didn't find anything and you know how he gets when magic's involved," he said rubbing his head as if he had a headache from just thinking about it, " so the great Arthur Pendragon is afraid of his own father," Valkyrie said with a cocky smile and then said again grinning, " that's probably the wisest thing you've ever thought," Arthur laughed and said, " I need you for support," then he opened the doors to find Uther pacing around the room. He looked up at the two siblings when he heard them enter and asked, " Well?" and Arthur looked at Valkyrie before saying, "We searched everywhere, the entire city," Uther then said shaking his head, " Nothing," and Arthur replied solemnly, " I don't know where else to look," Valkyrie thought, aww poor Arthur he has so much to do and he can never make Uther proud, and I wonder where that sorceress could be hiding, it's obvious it's a high priestess of the old religion, I'm one and I can feel the power from her. She was awakened from her thoughts to Uther saying, "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell," and Valkyrie asked innocently, " Father?" Ignoring her Uther continued, " And cordon off the lower town," but Valkyrie insisted, " but why?" And Uther looked at her and thought, how young and unbeknownst to the world, I wish she could stay this way forever but that is every fathers wish. She looked at him with questioning eyes, Arthur the same and said, "Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading," and before Valkyrie could argue Arthur asked worriedly, " and what about the people who live there?" And Valkyrie agreed and said, " yes father you can't just separate them from the rest of us it's just not fair soon they could all be dead," Uther looked at the worry in the two sets of young blue eyes and asked them in his kingly voice full of superiority and a condescending tone, "Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city," and he turned away from the two in deep thought. Valkyrie and Arthur bowed and left the hall. Walking down the hall Valkyrie turned to Arthur and said, " I think that went well don't you?" Grinning the little girl looked up at her big brother who was trying to remain dignified but failed and burst into a fit of laughter, which caused the smaller girl to laugh too both getting worried looks from servants and courtiers alike as they was back in Gauis' chambers leaning against a wall eating an apple while Gauis and Merlin leaned over a new body. Gauis turned to Merlin and asked, "What's different about this victim?," Merlin looked slightly confused and answered wearily, "Er...she's a woman," and Valkyrie rolled her eyes and said, " oh wow Merlin real observant what gave it away?" and he glared at her while Gauis sighed and said agreeing with Valkyrie, "Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?" causing Valkyrie to scoff but Gauis continued and Merlin said not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Valkyrie again or have her embarrass him again for that matter said, "Erm...she's a courtier," Gauis said, " ahh," and Valkyrie said, " by Jove I think he's got it," in a posh sarcastic voice. But Merlin looked as confused as ever and asked, " but how does that help us?" Valkyrie walked over and stood beside Merlin when Gauis said, " Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that tell us?" Valkyrie looked up at Merlin who looked down at her with confusion written all over his face, causing her to smirk at his discomfort, " hey just because your still pissed at me doesn't meant you can't help me a little bit," Merlin said to her annoyed, " oh I'm sorry Gauis did u say something?" Valkyrie asked ignoring Merlin, " no my dear, " Gauis said, " oh I could have sworn I heard something," Valkyrie continued and shrugged her shoulders. Merlin turned back to Gauis and mumbled, " how could someone so small be such a huge pain in my ass?" Gauis slapped him across the head hard as Valkyrie punched him on the shoulder bone breakingly hard, " OWW!" Merlin said rubbing his head and shoulder while Gauis asked, " well what does that tell us?" Merlin glaring at Valkyrie and said, "Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople," Gauis looked pained and Valkyrie held he head in her hands but Merlin argued, " well excuse my I've got a head and a shoulder injury," ignoring his whining Gauis continued and said, "Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact," and Merlin continued bitterly, "Oh, and they probably ate different food," Valkyrie looked at him giving her an ' its obvious you git' face and Gauis looked less pained and said, "Good. Anything else?" "Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air," Merlin said and Gauis nodded, " so what's the only thing they do share?" Valkyrie asked getting a disapproving look from Gauis, " hey I'm just helping him even though he called me a pain in the ass and I'm only doing it because its painful," Valkyrie continued, hitting Merlin lightly on the shoulder. Merlin grinned and thought, thank God she's not angry at me anymore and said triumphantly, "Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?" Valkyrie clapped and Gauis said sarcastically and relieved as he handed Merlin a bucket, "Merlin, you're a prodigy," Valkyrie grinned as Merlin left to go get water from the lower town well. " honestly you two are gonna drive each other crazy someday," Gauis said shaking his head and Valkyrie said cheekily, " we'll let's hope that days not today," and she sat down in a chair and continued to eat her apple while Gauis looked over at her and thought, those two obviously care for each other more then their letting on, I just hope Valkyrie understands that to love isn't to destroy to herself before someone gets hurt.

Gwen burst in through the door crying Merlin quickly following behind her and Valkyrie asked worried, " Gwen?" and she rushed over to her friend and gave her a hug as she was too upset to speak while Gauis asked, "You have the sickness?" Worried Valkyrie held Gwen tighter as she said shakily while shaking her head, " My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have," and she began to cry into Valkyrie again, "Gwen, I have no cure," Gwen ran forward to Gauis distraught now and said crying, " I'm begging you," Valkyrie walked beside her and put an arm around her while Gauis said, " I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve," Gauis took her hand and said, " I'm sorry Gwen," Gwen ran out of the room crying hysterically, close to tears herself Valkyrie ran out of the room after Gwen to try calm her down. " Gwen. GWEN!" Valkyrie shouted but she heard no reply. She began looking every where down in the kitchens in Morgana's chambers in her chambers but she couldn't find Gwen any where. She was walking through the town intent on going to see Tom , when she heard quiet sobbing coming from the forge beside Gwen's house. Valkyrie walked in and found Gwen sitting down on the floor bawling her eyes out. " Gwen?" Valkyrie asked as she sat down beside her, Gwen looked up at her with red puffy eyes and said, " I just can't loose him Val, you know I can't he's all I have left," and she began to cry again. Valkyrie wasn't very good with her emotions and other people's emotions so she just pulled Gwen into a hug and held her as she cried, just comforting her. One time she managed to say to her, " Gwen I spoke to Morgana she said you can stay and care for you father she said you don't need to worry about her and the same goes for me. I also brought you some food because you won't be able to go out and get some. She got a muffled 'thank you' until she heard the sobs begin again.

Merlins POV

Hours after Gwen and Valkyrie ran out of Gauis' chambers Merlin was walking through the street, planning on how and when he would give Tom the healing spell, when he came to Gwen's house, it was just after sunset and he heard Gwen in the forge. He walked up to the door of the forge and knocked gently, he heard a quiet 'come in' and he pushed the door open. As he opened the door he heard Gwen say, "Valkyrie. Valkyrie. Ugh come on please wake up," Gwen was too gentle in trying to wake her up. Merlin leaned against the door frame, and looked at Valkyries sleeping form. Her messy plait beginning to come out, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way she smiled softly, telling everyone her dream was sweet and kind to her for once. Gwen looked up, eyes still puffy from crying and saw him staring. " Merlin?" Gwen asked gently, waking Merlin from his thoughts. " Oh s.. so.. Sorry Gwen I didn't mean to intrude, I…I was just collecting some water for Gauis, and I thought I'd come see how you and your father are," Merlin said quickly stuttering on some things, and causing him to feel, the heat suddenly rising in his cheeks and he knew he was blushing. He looked away as he heard Gwen sigh in relief, " oh no its fine. And well my father, well he's doing the best he can," she said shakily to which Merlin replied, " that is to be expected, but I'm 100% sure he'll make it through this Gwen don't give up hope yet," He walked forward pulled Gwen into a hug. She sighed again, but a different sort of sigh this time, a more content sigh. Pulling away she said, " You couldn't have come at a more perfect moment actually," Merlin looked at her questionably and then looked down at Valkyrie who seemed quite content sleeping on the cold hard stone floor, and he laughed, " Oh I see." still laughing, " Well you can forget about trying to wake her up Gwen, once she's asleep, even the end of the world wouldn't wake her," he said still laughing. Gwen made an attempt at laughter, but was too upset over her fathers illness and made more of a squeak sound. Merlin stopped laughing and Gwen then said, " You wouldn't bring her up to the castle and put her to bed for me please," the sadness in Gwen's eyes and voice, made Merlin sad, he looked at her and then Valkyrie and said, " don't worry Gwen she's safe with me. I just hope no guards see me or they might think I'm carrying her dead body away, and Arthur might come to avenge her death," he grinned and Gwen gave him a sweet smile and said, " thank you so much Merlin. If she doesn't get up to the castle there will be a search party for her, and if they found her here. Then they wouldn't be able to wake her and…" " don't worry Gwen I've got her, I'd never let anything happen to her," Merlin said interrupting her, but also shocking her, because he had let so much of his emotions show. Gwen looked at him and said, " thank you Merlin. One last favour, would you mind closing the forge for me, so I can be with my Father," Merlin stepped forward and gave her another hug and said, " its ok go on," He stepped back as she left and smiled as she looked back. Merlin thought, Gwen doesn't deserve this happening to her, I cant wait until tomorrow, and her father will be well again. He smiled to himself and then looked down at the little princess asleep on the floor. He thought to himself again, she has one of the most luxurious beds in all of the five kingdoms yet she sleeps on the cold, hard, stone floor of a forge and says that she prefers, my bed to her own. How many times I've had to carry her up to her own bed for her falling asleep in mine, I'll never know. He bent down slowly and, put his arms under Valkyrie and gently as he could lifted, her into his arms, bridal style and held her, close to him as he walked out of the door into the cold night. As the cold night air hit them, Valkyrie shivered and snuggled closer to Merlin. Merlin looked down at her and smiled.

He walked up to the castle and ran into Gauis who was coming from the council chambers and asked him, angrily in a hushed whisper, " What the hell are you doing?" Valkyrie snuggled closer to Merlin again which caused him to flush bright red and he said, " Sshh, you'll wake her," he got a disapproving look from Gauis but he continued, "She fell asleep at Gwen's when she was down comforting her. Gwen couldn't wake her, but lets face it, when she is having a good dream no one can wake her. Well I was getting more water from the well. Which I forgot outside Gwen's house. Sorry Gauis," he looked at Gauis guiltily who said, " it doesn't matter my boy, continue," and Merlin continued, " Well Gwen couldn't carry her could she and I was visiting when getting the water and she asked me if I could take her up to the castle which I agreed to, and that's the story," Gauis looked at Merlin with the sleeping princess in his arms and sighed, " Ok then go on and don't get caught alright. Then come straight home," Merlin grinned and walked carefully, but quickly up to Valkyrie's he reach Valkyrie's door he kicked it open gently with his foot, and went in backwards holding the door open with his back. He carried her over to her bed and gently laid her down, then slowly took off her boots, jacket and the dagger strapped to her thigh, after he pulled the blanket cover over her and watched as she snuggled into the pillows. Merlin stood there contently watching her sleep for a few minutes before heading back down to Gwen's house when he heard her whisper something under her breath. And then in the dark of her room, the flowers which sat beside her bed bloomed. As he watched them bloom a bright blue light shone from within them and when the flower fully bloomed, the blue light detached itself from the flower bed and floated around Valkyrie. He heard her giggles and he looked at her, she looked even more radiant by the blue light of the flowers. " they've never shone blue before," Valkyrie said sleepily. Merlin looked at her as she childishly played with the blue lights which shone around the two of them now. " well what colour do they usually shine?" Merlin asked curiously, " they usually just shine golden through the flowers, they don't come out, beautiful isn't it?" Valkyrie replied dreamily, to which Merlin said sheepishly, " yeah beautiful," he smiled softly as Valkyrie looked at him with her big eyes and said, " they're a rare flower that comes from Drudainia where Gauis thinks I'm from, they're called the Valkyrie flower. Good Night Merlin," Valkyrie said very quietly as she drifted off to sleep with the blue light still surrounding her and Merlin. He looked down and said, " Good Night Valkyrie. Your even more beautiful then your name sake." Whispering the last part Merlin snuck out of the bed room and ran down to Gauis' chambers to get his supplies ready for the spell he would heal Tom with. As he burst through the door Gauis said, " what took you so long my boy?" Merlin looked at Gauis nervously and said, " Valkyrie woke up and we started to talk a bit because the flowers in her room, the ones from Drudainia, they bloomed and blue lights came out and started floating around Valkyrie and me. She said they don't usually do that, anyway I'm going to go to bed, so excuse me," Merlin began to walk to his room but Gauis grabbed his arm and stopped him and asked, " they bloomed and blue lights came and floated around you and Valkyrie," " yeah why is that weird?" Merlin asked curiously, " oh no, no it's completely fine don't worry about it," Gauis said quickly and grabbed a book off the table as Merlin climbed into his room and quickly got his magic book out. But Gauis was searching hung through his magical plants book, until he found what he was looking for, an entry on the Valkyrie

Valkyrie Plant

An extremely rare and beautiful plant that at night in the presence of someone with the heart of magic in them and as pure as good itself that when they cry or bleed its golden, they glow golden from behind the purple petals. But when that same person is in the company of their destined one true love, who without one the other would not survive, they flowers blossom and out comes they heart of the magical plant, the blue flame. The blue flame is the purest sign of true love that has ever existed, it will surround the two and it will forever bind their hearts together. The Valkyrie's blue flame will only come out, once for one and only couple, the one that holds the purest love that the world will ever know.

No such event has been known to have yet taken place. Gauis closed the book and sighed , this is going to be very difficult get them to admit their feeling for each other, especially Valkyrie who will have to admit to herself first that love doesnt destroy.

Valkyrie's POV

Valkyrie woke up in her bed to the sound of Gwen's humming. Valkyrie lay back in her bed and remembered the blue lights, they had filled her with such a strange feeling, I wonder if Merlin had the very same feeling, hhmm I'll just have to ask him when I see him. Gwen came round to Valkyrie's bed with a goblet of water and said, " It's nice to see you up before noon Val," she giggled and handed Valkyrie the goblet of water. Valkyrie took a sip, " Thanks Gwen, but why aren't you with your father I told you that, Morgana and I said you could be with him and not have to worry about us," Valkyrie said, but by the look on Gwens face, something wonderful had happened. Gwen sat on the side of the bed and face Valkyrie with a huge grin on her face, " Oh Valkyrie," she sighed, " the most joyous thing has happened, my Father is fully recovered. it's a miracle," she finished and she got off the bed and Valkyrie jumped out of it and hugged her and they, did a little happy dance, while squealing with joy, " Oh Gwen that's fabulous news," Valkyrie said giving Gwen another hug. " Come on Valkyrie your father wants you to wear this today," Valkyrie groaned before Gwen had a chance to hold up the outfit and said, " Ugh my father the King of _**un**_fashionable_**,"**_ Valkyrie flopped back down on the bed while Gwen held up the out fit. It was an almost see through, black short sleeved tunic with a silver over corset with thin, simple designs on it, black, breaches and black boots. Valkyrie gasped at the out fit, " who knew I could be wrong," Valkyrie said jumping behind the changing screen sounding honestly shocked. " If Merlin was here he'd say he knew," Gwen laughed and she heard Valkyrie snort from behind the changing screen as she struggled to get undressed. "Yeah well that's because he's _Merlin _the stupid idiotic fool, Gwen could you hand me the breaches and tunic please" Valkyrie said. Gwen handed them over to her and said, " Merlin not that bad, he's really kind and sweet and generous," Gwen walked over to the Valkyrie flowers and poured a bit of water into the vase they we sitting in while Valkyrie said, " ha your only saying that because your on _llloooovvveee _with him," Valkyrie giggled and Gwen said shyly, " Maybe I do like him, a bit," Valkyrie looked over the changing screen at her, feeling a twang of anoyance in the pit of her stomagh, " oh well I wish you all the best," she joked again as she threw the cloths she wore to bed over the screen. Gwen started humming again as she picked them up, and they heard a knock at the door, " Come in!" Valkyrie shouted as she pulled on her boots. Merlin walked in and shouted back to Valkyrie, " MORNING!" Valkyrie waved her hand over her headin reply as Merlin turned to Gwen and asked, "How's your father? Is he feeling better?" Gwen looked up from what she was doing and turned to Merlin smiling, "Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle," and Merlin grinned back and asked, "His skin's clear, back to normal?" and Gwen replied, " Yes," Merlin hugged her and said, " Great," but asked kindly, " You don't seem surprised?" and Merlin stuttered, "No, no, I am. It's a miracle," grinning again but Gwen asked, "But how did you know he was well?" and Valkyrie said walking out from behind the screen, "because you're smiling," she smiled at Merlin who smiled back and she turned to Gwen and asked, " Gwen could you help me eith this corstet please," Gwen giggled and walked behind Valkyrie and began tying the laces of the corset while saying, "That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, besides Valkyrie and that was only 10 minutes ago, but you know. How could you know?" she looked at him questionably from behind Valkyrie and Merlin said, "Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you," Merlin swallowed and whispered, "I'm psychic," causing both girls to giggle and Gwen to say, "No you're not," Valkyrie looked at Merlin who grinned and said, "It's true," Valkyrie grinned and said, "Alright, what am I thinking?" Merlin rolled his eyes at her as she stuck her tongue out at him and he said, "That I'm not psychic," both girls giggled and Gwen said, "You're strange," Valkyrie snorted and nodded her head while taking a drink of water but Gwen said quickly as she finished tying Valkyrie's corset, " I...I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny.** I like that**," Valkyrie did a spit take which narrowly missed Merlin and doubled over in laughter and Gwen glared at her as Merlin said, "Erm, er, I'm pleased for you," still glaring at Valkyrie who was still laughing on the floor said, "Thank you," and Merlin said looking away from Valkyrie asked, "What for?" he looked at Gwen who blushed and said, "Don't know, just for asking," Merlin smiled and said, "I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on," and he turned to Valkyrie who was struggling to breath with all the laughter, " Bye giggles," he smirked as a new wave of laughter erupted from Valkyrie mouth. He waved bye TO Gwen eho waved back as he left. Gwen smiled to herself as she turned back to glare at Valkyrie, who said, "_**I like that**. _Waita be obvious Gwen," and she fell back on the floor laughing at Gwens face that was bright red from embaressment.

Valkyrie was sitting slouched on her thrown as Uther sat tall and domineering beside her in his, " What's happened again?" Valkyrie asked her father, " Arthur has found the sorceress who has caused this plague," Uther replied as Arthur strode in, Guards dragging Gwen behind them. Valkyrie gasped and stood up glaring at Arthur as the guard threw Gwen down on the floor and she said, "Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Uther turned to Arthur and said, " Well done," and Gwen said again, "Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" and Valkyrie walked down and stood beside Gwen, " I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally," but Uther demanded, "And what of this poultice that was found?" and Valkyrie looked down at Gwen confused as she said, "What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" and Uther took a step towards her and said, "It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion," but when begged, "I can't!" and Valkyrie thought Merlin, ugh that stupid boy. Uther said intimidating her, "I will show you no mercy," but Gwen insisted, "I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!" but Uther wouldn't listen, "If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty…" but Gwen continued to insist, "But I told you, I…" and Uther interrupted her by saying, "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death," Gwen gasped, "no," but Uther continued and said, "I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you," Gwen began to cry and she begged, "No! No!" Uther turned away and said, "Take her away," guards grabbed Gwen roughly and dragged her backwards out of the council chambers, and Gwen cried, "Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!" Courtiers began to leave the room and Valkyrie watched as Gwen was dragged from the room and then said turning to Uther, "I know Gwen, she's my maidservant and Morgana's, not an enchantress," but Uther turned to her and asked, "Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye," but Valkyrie insisted, quietly, "I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!" she got angry at the end and Uther turned to her and glared saying, "You have no right!" but Valkyri interrupted and said, "You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl!" and Uther raised his voice and said, "I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!" and Valkyrie yelled, "But you're sentencing the wrong person!" and then Arthur chose that moment to join the conversation by saying, "She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen," and Uther know said turning to Athur, "You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments," but Arthur said slowly and gently, "Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart," but Uther continued not to listen and said, "I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish," and Arthur said knowing his father would never listen, "I understand that," "One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom," Uther said cooly and Arthur said honestly, "I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime," and Uther said turning away from them, "I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire," Valkyrie glared at Uther and said, " If sorcerey is so evil," and Uther turned to look at the young girl, "why am I still alive," Uther looked at her Arthur looking scared but slightly confuse at the same time, " what do you mean?" Uther asked barely keeping his voice steady, " Oh you know what I'm talking about _father_. I know I'm not from here, where was it again I'm from? Oh yeah Drudainia the heart of magic in the five realms," Valkyrie stared coldly at Uther, the stare unsettled Uther and he asked walking forward slowly, " who told you that?" the anger seeping into his voice know. Valkyrie said, " It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're killing an innocent girl, who has nothing to do with magic, and you bloody adopted me!" Valkyrie began to shout know, " I don't understand you destroyed that Kingdom yet you let me live?" tears were threatening to escape at that moment and Uther stepped forward and did a very un Uther like thing. He hugged her. Uther kissed her head and stroked her hair. Valkyrie looked up at him, her big blue eyes slightly watery and she asked, "why?" Uther said almost completely honestly, " I don't know to be honest. You were special, I found you by the river in a basket, with that necklass around your neck and your tattoos and you were rapped in a golden . I couldn't do anything, it was like its was destiny for you to come to Camelot. But Valkyrie no matter what you're my daughter and I love you." He hugged Valkyrie and this time lied, " you've never displayed magical abilities so there isn't anything to kill you for," Valkyrie took at step back as Uther broke the hug and left as the servants began preparing for the council meeting. Valkyrie sat on her throne holding her necklace it was a golden and silver Triskelion, she never took it off because it was the only thing she had of her real family. Arthur stepped forward and asked concerned, " are you alright Val?" Valkyrie just nodded as Arthur began to pace the room.

Valkyrie sat slouched in her chair still playing with her necklace as Uther was consulting his advisors, "What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps," Uther said concerned. Gauis looked up and said professionally, "But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease," and Uther looked at Gauis and asked, "But how?" Gauis thought for a aminute and then said, " Well…" but was interrupted by Merlin bursting into the room and saying, "It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" Valkyrie looked at him and then at Uther for once in her life showing fear on her young face, and the room full of council members stared at him as he continued, "Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!" Gauis stood up and hissed, "Merlin! Are you mad?" but Merlin said looking guilty said, "I cannot let her die for me," and then looked at Uther and continued, " I place myself at your mercy," but Gauis turned to Uther and stated, "He doesn't know what he's talking about," but Merlin said confidently, "I do," and Uther said, " then arrest him," but then Valkyrie stood up and said walking around to Uther and insisted, "Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer," but Uther looked at her and then asked, "Did you not hear him?" Valkyrie looked at her hands and said, "Yes," and Uther continued, "He admitted it," Valkyrie rolled her eyes when the king turned to Arthur who was saying, "He saved my life, remember," but Uther asked confused, "Why should he fabricate such a story?" and Arthur said, "As Gaius said, he's got a…," then looking at Valkyrie for help, "grave mental disease," Valkyrie stated getting a held back grin from Arthur and a weird look from Merlin. Uther looked at her and asked, curiously, "Really?" and Valkyrie and Arthur said in unison, "He's in love," and Melin looked shocked and asked, "What?" as Arthur walked up to Merlin and said, "With Gwen," Uther grinned and so did Valkyrie who sat back down in her chair and started playing with her Triskelion necklace, "I am not," Merlin stuttered but Valkyrie grinning said in a sing song voice, "Yes, you are," but Merlin looked shocked and said, "No way," but Arthur said, "I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you," Valkyrie felt a twang of jelousy and thought what flower? "I'm not in love with her," Merlin insisted looking at Valkyrie. Arthur put his arm around Merlins shoulders and said, "It's alright. You can admit it," Merlin still looking at Valkyrie who had a sly grin on her face said, "I don't even think of her like that!" and Uther said at this point, "Perhaps she cast a spell on you," Valkyrie's smile faded from her face and Arthur looked at his father worridly, but Uther snickered, and other members of the council joined in as Valkyrie and Arthur smiled in relief, "Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer," Valkyrie snorted quietly so no one could hear herand then Uther said, "Don't waste my time again. Let him go. Valkyrie escort in down to Gauis' chambers," Valkyrie stood up bowing towards Uther then walked over to Merlin grinning at Arthur on the way and then left with Merlin. As soon as they were out of earshot Valkyrie burst out laughing saying, " God you are such an idiotic fool," Merlin glared at her and said, " I was trying to save Gwen," Valkyrie stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes blue meeting blue and she said, " I'm losing one of my best friends, and frankly I don't want to lose the other," Merlin looked at her and hugged her, " I'm sorry. I just feel so quilty," Valkyrie broke away and they began walking again, " I know you do, but you thought you were doing the right thing. And anyway even if I hadn't put the idea in Arthurs head he would have come to the conclusion that your _in llooooovveeeee_, with Gwen," Valkyrie said sticking her tongue out at Merlin. Merlin grabbed Valkyrie and started tickling her. Valkyrie's laughter filled the hallway, "_stop…stop….please_," Valkyrie begged through laughter. Merlin stopped and looked at her and said, " I am **not in love with Gwen!**" but they were interrupted by Gauis behind them glaring at them, and Merlin opened the door and they walked into Gauis's chambers. Merlin said, "Arthur's the idiot and your not far behind him," Valkyrie snorted as he glared at her and she plopped herself down on a chair as Gauis said, "No. they was right to do what they did. And, thankfully, they saved you from your own stupidity," " Thank you Gauis," Valkyrie said cockily but Merlin said, "What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die," Gauis looked at Merlin and said annoyed, "Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" "Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it," Merlin said. Valkyrie snorted and said, "Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot. He's been living with one for nearly 18 years," Merlin rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat," "I don't think you'll find one big enough," Valkyrie said having a glaring compition with merlin as Gauis said, "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water," Merlin looked at Gauis and Valkyrie gave a little cheer, " ha I win," getting strange looks from Gauis and Merlin. But she just grinned at them.

Valkyrie, Merlin and Gauis went under ground to the water supply and Gauis said, " The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample," Valkyrie leaned against the large basin like thing as Merlin took out a bottle and filled it with water, "Let's take it back and examine it," when suddenly a giant creature reared out of the water biting through Valkyrie's wrist, but before it could pull her into the water she screamed, sending the creature back into the water with a giant splash and Merlin pulled her back. Merlin yelled, "What the hell was that?" but Gauis grabed Merlins arm and they go to leave but they look back at Valkyrie who had gone very pale, and was holding her right wrist which was very badly, a lot worse then Gauis had thought it was. Merlin rushed over to her just in time to catch Valkyrie as she fainted from blood loss. Gauis rushed over, and quickly took her hand and Merlin asked shakily, " will she be alright?" Gauis looked at him sadly and said, " I don't know the bite burst all the important blood vessels in her wrist. It completley destroyed her wrist. She'll be dead in half an hour," Gauis looked at Merlin who yelled frantically, " we have to do something, is there any spells please Gauis she cant die," he looked at him pleadingly and Gauis remembered what the entry on the Valkyrie plant said, 'without one the other would not survive' and said, " yes say this spell Merlin, **Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle," **"**Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle," **Merlin said and his eyes burned gold and Valkyrie's wrist began to heal slowly but was healing. " it worked," Merlin sighed and Gauis said, " you'll have to carry her she won't wake for a while. And Merlin gently lifted her bridal style holding her, close to his chest. They walked outside and careful to avoide people so there wouldn't be any questions about what had happened to Valkyrie.

Valkyrie heard Merlin ask, " is she awake yet, why won't she wake," and Gauis replied obviously irritated, " asking that every two seconds isn't going to wake her Merlin," Valkyrie slowly opened her eyes to see Gauis holding her hand and Merlin hovering over her, and then giving her his classic grin when he saw her blue eyes were open. " What the bloody hell was that?" she said pissed at the stupid creature for biting her, " Valkyrie's back to her usual self then," Merlin said laughing Valkyrie laughed to when Gauis said opening a book, "Here. It was an Afanc," Valkyrie and Merlin looked at each other confused and Merlin said, " An...a what?" the teenagers looked at Gauis who said, "A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" who looked at the all the shelves of books and Valkyrie said, "That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then. OW!" she had banged her wrist against her leg in her anger. Gauis took her wrist in his hand and looked it over as he said, "Have you got a better idea? Merlin hand me over those stitches," Valkyrie whinced he wrist hand started to bleed again, and she hated stitches. Merlin handed Gauis the stiches and Valkyrie said looking at Merlin slyly, " riddle me this?" she grinned and Merlin then left. " What was that all about?" Gauis asked Valkyrie. Valkyrie laughed and said, " oh nothing just a little joke, between me and Merlin," Gauis rolled his eyes and said, " don't move," Valkyrie whinced as Gauis put the needle and thread through her skin and said, " where's Arthur or Morgana when I need them," Valkyrie hated stitches and was never alone with Gauis when she had them done. Morgana or Arthur or even both were always with her, they both new how scared she was of them, even though she'd deny everything if either of them said anything.

Valkyrie had fallen asleep again, no thanks to Gauis she thought as she woke up groggily to see Morgana leaving the room hurriedly. " What happened?" she asked the other two in the room, she had a sense that something was horribly wrong. Merlin and Gauis looked round at her and Merlin glanced at his guardian before he said, "um.. well, you see," Merlin stumbled across the room towards her, knowing if he told her she'd get really angry. Valkyrie glared at him and snapped, a little harsher then she had meant to be, " well. What is it!" Merlin jumped at the harshness in her voice and Valkyrie looked down at her bandaged wrist guiltily, " I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't mean to snap at you," she said looking up at him when he reached the bed. He smiled at her and said, "its alright but, don't shout at me when I tell you alright," Valkyrie nodded. Merlin sighed and said, "Uther's moved Gwen's execution to tonight," Merlin winced at the look of utmost horror and fury on Valkyrie's face as she shouted, " WHAT!" Valkyrie's eyes burned a terrifying gold and Gauis's the book resting on the table beside Valkyrie lit on fire and burned higher as she continued to shout, " what! How could that, stupid idiot of a king dare move it forward. Gwen is completely innocent. Oh as soon as we've saved Gwen I swear I'm going to turn him pink! He is so stupid, if Gwen even so, much as looks at fire, I'm going to gouged his eye out with a fork and then feed it to over grwon crypitic lizard, just wait till I get my hands on him!" "Valkyrie stop!" Merlin yelled grabbing her hands. Valkyrie looked at him and then said innocently as she smelt the air, " is something burning," and Gauis yelled, " YES ME!" Valkyrie looked over at him as he was trying to put out the fire that had moved down to the hem of his robes. Valkyrie gasped and still holding Merlins hands, her eyes burned golden again making the inferno stop abruptly and everything (and one) was in perfect condition. Valkyrie looked at Gauis worry plastered over her face. She tried to get out of bed, but was still a little dizzy from the blood loss, she stumbled and Merlin grabbed her quickly and helped her over to Gauis who was white in the face. " Oh my God Gauis I am so sorry. I was just so angry ay Uther. Gauis are you ok. Gauis please talk to me," she was fighting hardto hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Merlin looked down worried when Gauis said trying to keep his voice calm and steady, " Yes my dear. I'm fine. Perfect actually. How did you stop it?" he looked at Valkyrie to stumbled forward and fell into his arms giving him and almightly hug, she was shaking slightly and said, " I don't know. But I didn't mean to im so sorry Gauis please forgive me," "don't worry Valkyrie my dear. I forgive you I know you cant control it when your emotion are high," Gauis said soothingly. Merlin looked at the two and smiled saying, " that was pretty scary," Valkyrie glared at him as she stepped out of Gauis' hug to hit him, hard enough to make him whince. But he laughed it off and said, " Alright, are you well enough to come with me, Arthur and Morgana to stop the Afanc?" Valkyrie grinned and said, " you bet," Gauis said worridly, " Valkyrie you couldn't walk over here without help from Merlin I don't think?" but Valkyrie just snorted and said, " that's why I'll get Merlin to help me," Merlin laughed and held out grinning she continued, " and anyway I'd lke to see you _try_ to stop _me?" _she finished in a questioning manor almost like yeah right your never going to stop _**me.**_ Gauis laughed and shooed them out of his chambers chuckling slightly as Merlin caused Valkyrie to almost trip on the steps leading out of his chambers and said, " Maybe it wasn't such a good Idea to have Merlin helping me out after all," Merlin chuckled and said as Valkyrie began to feel a whole lot better, " As you wish _M'lady_," Valkyrie punched him again and stomped off he yelled after her whincing through the pain as he closed the door, " you don't even know where, we're meeting," ans she just yelled back confidently cocky, " Yeah. But I know where the water supply tunnels are you idiotic fool,"

Merlin laughed at her as he raced to catch up. She looked at him when he reached her she thought stupid thoughts as she took at sideways galnce at him, his high, prominent cheek bones, his messy jet black hair and his goofy grin and then his eyes that held a child like humor and curiosty in them. Valkyrie shook her head trying to get those horribly thoughts out of her head, 'to love is to destroy,' that's what Uther had taught her. She kept repeating those five words when Merlin suddenly spoke up and said curiously, " To love is to destroy. Kinda extreme don't you think?" even though his voice was light with humor she could also sense something else, but she couldn't quite place it and asked, " you think?" Merlin looked down at the small girl and said, " Well yeah. Is tha what you really think. Don't you love Artur and Morgana?" " Well yeah, but. I don't know love is stupid. Love doesn't exist. Yes there is that family bond maybe but love just something girls made up years ago, to keep them happy and have that one hope that their knight in shining armour would come round and take them on his white horse and they'd ride away into the sunset," Valkyrie's voice was full of sarcasim, " men just went along with it, so women would do the cooking ad the cleaning and they wouldn't be what I am," Merlin was larning a lot about this mysterious girl who he know called his best friend. Even though he thought he knew everything about her, she kept suprising him. " Well," he began, "true love is rare, and it's the only thing that gives life real meaning. It makes you want to protect that on person or your family and friends it's the unkown emotion," Valkyrie said something that shocked Merlin, " that's the thing I don't have emotions, I don't feel fear, I don't feel sadness, I don't feel happy I just don't feel, well the only emotion that I might feel is hatred " Valkyrie wasn't being completely honest, she had never felt hatred towards someone before but she never had known anyone to make her feel like that and she had started to feel things right after Merlin showed up. " a very wise women once said this, 'some women choose to follow men ans some women choose to follow thir dreams and be their own peron. If your wondering which way to go, remember that your sword will never wake up and tell you it doesn't love you anymore," Valkyrie finished as Merlin said, "well im going to make it my mission in life to change your mind and make you have emotions," Valkyrie laughed and said, " yeah good luck, your still and idiotic fool with a big nose and two left feet," Merlin glared jokingly and erupted into laughter and so did Valkyrie. As Morgana and Arthur walked out into the square Valkyrie and Merlin were having to lean on each other for support and when Arthur asked curiously, " Whats so funny?" Valkyrie looked at Merlin who was trying very hard to restrain his laughter and replied to Arthur, " Your face," and with that Merlin exploded and so did Valkyrie and even Morgana laughed at the red face of Arthur Pendragon who was glareing furiously at the three. When they were done laughing Morgana engulfed Valkyrie into a bear hug and asked worridly, " how are you?" but Valkyrie just waved her off whincing very noticeably as she had used her injured right hand. Morgana looked worriedly after her as Valkyrie followed Arthur to the door of the tunnels, he opened the door and he lit a torch as they decended into darkness.

Arthur looked around him and said, " you better be right about this Merlin," Valkyrie was about to snap at him when they suddenly heard a low growl Morgana gasped. Arthur said, " You two should stay here," Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she knew what was coming next, " I'm coming with you," and Arthur said insistently, " No!" and Valkyrie joined in the taking Morgana's side as usual, "Scared we'll show you up?" but Arthur turned and looked at his sister and the women he considered a sister," Father will slam us all in chains if he knew I'd endangered you two," but Morgana said, "Well good thing he doesn't know about it then," and Valkyrie nodded as she said with a raised eyebrow, " and you endanger **me** _**all**_ the time and we all know i'm Uthers favourite," and Arthur rolled his eyes but nodded to indicate Valkyrie could stay, she had a smug look on her face when he said, " just because your as hard as titanium," and he turned back to Morgana and said, "I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt," but then Valkyrie interrupted her sister from saying something very rude to say, "You could too...if you don't get out of my way," she held her dagger over Arthurs heart, and he knew she would use it to help her sister, ugh women he thought. Merlin looked Very amused and Valkyrie said, " yeah bring out a dagger when your having an argument. You always win," Merlin grinned and so did Morgana but Arthur just rolled his eyes and turned back around as Morgana asked, "How are we going to find it?" they were walking slowly and quietly and Merlin answered, "I just hope we do before it finds us," Valkyrie turned and agreed, " yeah. It bit through my wrist like it was butter. If it wasn't for Merlin I would be dead right now," Morgana stared at Merlin and Arthur stopped walking to look at him, " I guess we owe you our _**baby**_ sisters life. Thanks," Arthur smirked at the scowl on Valkyrie's face at when he called her _**baby**_** sister. **Morgana joined in and said, " thank you so much Merlin I don't know what we would do with out our _**baby **_sister," they were all grinning except Valkyrie who had a scowl on her face. Arthur suddenly sun around and said quietly, "Stop!" "What?" Merlin asked nervously when Arthur reassured them, "It's just a shadow," Valkyrie let out a slightly shakey sigh. They kept moving. The Afanc crept out of shadows behind them as they reached the water source. " Spread out," Arthur orders they split up when Arthur heard a growl and Afanc swiped at him from behind, then disappeared. Morgana rushed to him and asked, "What is it? Are you alright?" " Yeah," Arthur reassured her, Merlin asked, "Did you see it?" "Yes" he replied and Valkyrie asked edgeing closer to Merlin, "What did it look like?" Arthur looked around him and said, "It, it's quick," The Afanc came up in front of Morgana she screamed and Arthur went for it, but it disappeared again. Arthur shouted, "Where is it?" and Merlin replied, "I think it's gone this way!" he indicated down the tunnel on his left and they walked. The Afanc crept slowly out around corner into full view. Arthur swung at it and he lost his sword. it also swiped away Morgana's torch. Arthur circled it with his torch. Valkyrie shouted, "Arthur, use the torch!" and he swung at it with the torch, "Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac farina," he brushed his fingers against Valkyries and his eyes burned gold, Merlin's spell blew flames into the Afanc, incinerating it.

Valkyrie walked with Merlin down to Gwen's house to get Tom. Merlin knocked on the door and Tom came quickly to the door opening it. " Yes Hello," he looked around him frantically and then looked down at his hands and said, " Oh Merlin, My La.." Valkyrie gave him a soft look and he said, " Valkyrie. To what do I owe the pleasure," Valkyrie looked at him trying to hold back a grin and said, " could you come with us please Tom," he nodded slowly and walked out of the house head held low. When they were nearing the dungeons Valkyire said, "I'm afraid but Gwen um she.." Valkyrie pretended to cry and he looked down at her sadly when she said, " that Gwen has been freed of all charges," Tom looked shocked as Valkyrie and Merlin grinned at him. He rushed down to Gwens cell where the door was just being opened and Tom rushed in followed by Merlin, Morgana and Valkyrie. "Dad!" Gwen yelled as she and her father hugged, "Oh, my little child!" and Gwen reached for Morgana's and Valkyrie's hands and said, "Thank you!" but Morgana said kindly, "Don't thank me. It was more Merlin," and Valkyrie took her hand back as Gwen and tom stopped hugging, " Really?" Gwen asked and Valkyrie walked over to Merlin and said, "He's the real hero here," and Valkyrie gave him a light punch on the shoulder as Gwen said, "I don't know what to say," shrugging Merlin said, "I didn't do anything," Tom said emotionally, "I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen," they left and Morgana turned to Merlin and said, "Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me," Valkyrie tried to keep her face straight as she and Morgana had been talking about this earlier. Merlin looked worried and said, "My secret?" and Morgana said kindly, "Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did," Valkyrie was having a very hard time trying to keep her face straight as she saw the different colours Merlins face was going, " You do?" he said worry still all over his face which had gone from red, to purple, to green, to grey and to white. "I saw it with my own eyes," Morgana said smiling " i understand why you want to keep it a secret." Merlin sighed dramatically and said, "Well, obviously," and Morgana said, "But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" Valkyrie was sure she was red in the face from trying to hold back laughter when Merlin said, "Er...no. I, I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden," "Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman," Morgana said smiling and Valkyrie was ready to burst what Morgana said causing her to let out a quiet whimper. "Gwen?" Merlin asked confused. Morgana put her fingers to her lips and said, "It's our secret," Morgana smiled as she left and Merlin let out a giant sigh. When Morgana was out of ear shot Valkyrie completely exploded and Merlin looked down at her glaring, "You put that in her head didn't you," Valkyrie was leaning on Merlin for support she was laughing so much and said, " Oh my God you face when she said that _she knew your secret. Oh _my God I nearly burst you really are a stupid idiotic fool. With a big nose and skinny arms and two left feet" Valkyrie continued to laugh uncontrollably when Merlin said, "you shouldn't make fun of people who are bigger then you," Valkyrie smirked and said cheekily, " then I wouldn't be able to make fun of anyone," still laughing Valkyrie tried to tickle Merlin but fell on her behind and pulled Merlin down with her. They both began to laugh and Valkyrie asked, " We'll be friends forever won't we Merlin?" Merlin grinned and said, "longer," and he pulled her into a one armed hug and they sat there on the floor content.

A long way away from where Merlin and Valkyrie were hapily sitting on the floor Valkyrie telling him that he would be so great one day people wouldn't believe what an idiot he really was causing him to laugh. A women with long black hair slightly braided with a red ripped dress on watched them through a scrying bowl said, "Merlin, you will pay for this!"


End file.
